


Reflection// H.S.

by ryver_song



Category: One Direction
Genre: ChickLit, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryver_song/pseuds/ryver_song
Summary: Hannah is your typical 20 yr old, living and working in London, UK. Her life is going by just like everyone else’s. What happens when’s Harry Styles walks into it, and changes it forever?Will it be for better, or worse?





	1. 1.

2016

 

"It's Harry! It's Harry Styles! OH MY GOD!!! HARRY! I LOVE YOU!" screamed about 30 hormone raged teen girls, grasping at my shirt, and pushing themselves on me, all trying to get a piece of me.

 

Little did they know.

 

It was not Harry Styles.

 

*****************

 

April 2015

 

I hear a sound of loud repetitive buzzing in the distance, getting louder as I'm waking up. What is that annoying sound?! I think to myself. I open my eyes, and realize.. Duh it's my alarm clock, dumbass. You have to adult today, remember? thinking to myself. I sigh, and turn the thing off, then stare at my ceiling before moving the duvet off and sitting up in bed. I glance at clock, through my sleepy eyes.

 

7:00am

 

I groan at the time, and wish I could sleep in another hour or two, but alas..I have a job. Ugh, I hate mornings. Oh well, this is my usual attitude everyday. I always perk up about an hour after I wake up. I know, I know..but that's just how I am. I have to be at work by 8:30, so I shouldn't be too grumpy by the time I get there. If I am, I can just make myself a latte anyway. I work at a coffee shop, yup. I'm just a typical 20 yr old living in London, and scraping her spare cash to get through life until I decide what I'm going to do with myself. I'm pretty indecisive when it comes to anything really, except for music. I just have a hard time keeping myself planted for awhile. I've had a few rough relationships, and friends have gone in and out of my life. So, I just have to kind of rely on myself. I know that sounds a bit cold, but it's true, and it's my life. Maybe one of these days someone will prance into it and change my stubborn mind, but I doubt it. I stretch, and force myself to the kitchen. I yawn while I'm filling up my kettle with water, and almost overfill it. "Shit," I mutter to myself, and turn the water off. I put the kettle on the stove and grab a clean bowl from the cabinet on my right. I grab the half empty cereal box from the pantry, and pour some cereal in a bowl, as I look out the windows of my flat, I notice the weather seems nice for now. I always like it when it's a cloudy day, I think about walking to work, so I can save a trip on the tube. My thoughts are interrupted by the whistle of my kettle. I run over to the kitchen and turn the heat off, pour the water over the tea bag into my mug. I grab the milk from the fridge while I'm here, to put on my cereal. As stand, watching the weather from my windows, and mundanely eating my breakfast, as I usually do..I hear my phone ping. I pick it up to check it. It's a twitter notification.

 

1 new tweet from @Harry_Styles: Scribbling, scribbling.

 

Hmm, typical Harry. Cryptic. I favorite it, and set my phone down. Oh, I'm a One Direction fan by the way. Not huge, but enough of one to know the lyrics of their songs but not a psycho. So, you get the picture. Harry has always been my favorite, and Niall is a very close second. I kind of bunch the rest of the boys together after that. I finish my breakfast and look at my clock, 7:20am. Shit, I need to get my arse in gear. I get some clothes out, and take a quick shower, then blow dry my hair as fast as I can. It's not all the way dry, but I can't really help it. It's thick, and about shoulder length, if it does rain today while I'm walking I wouldn't mind as it would enhance what curls I had mixed in there. I check the clock again, and look in the the mirror before I head out. My hair looks "eh", but not bad.. It just won't make its mind up on straight or curly. So, I just put my sunnies on my head in an attempt to hide my indecisive hair, and throw a ponytail holder on my wrist in case I do decide to throw my hair up. My face looks alright, I put on a bit of eyebrow filler after I'd had my shower and brushed on some mascara to play up my green eyes. No time for glitz and glam today. After brushing my teeth in record time, I get dressed. Casual as usual for me. Thank god I worked somewhere that didn't require prancing around in tight skirt and 4 inch heels all day. I'm a bit of a tomboy you could say, I do like to dress up, don't get me wrong. Just not all the time. I went with a fitted black tee instead of white, so if I spill anything on it, it wouldn't be as noticeable and it showed off what little "figure" I had. I look like a tall underdeveloped teenager, if you know what I mean.. but I've learned to accept it. Black skinnies, as usual. I'm a creature of habit, can you tell? My chelsea boots to finish it off, love those things. I grab my bag, and go through my mental check list, keys, wallet, phone, deodorant, chapstick. I've got everything I need, then I lock my door before I head out for the day. The fresh morning air hits my face when I open my door, causing me to blink a little. I close the door to my flat behind me, and brace myself for another 8 hour shift. "See you at 4ish." I say to nobody in particular, yeah..I really talk to myself like this, it helps me stay sane. I put my headphones in my ears and turn on Where Do Broken Hearts Go and crank the volume all the way up. I swear I'm driven by music, it's in my blood or something. Listening to One Direction helps to wake me up a bit and put me in a better mood on the walk to work. I get to work just minutes before my clock in time, and I'm feeling awesome. I open the door, and immediately the aroma of coffee beans fills my nostrils. Ahh.. I love my job, I think as I smile to myself. I quickly put my headphones away, along with my phone. I grab my apron, tie it around the back and pin my name tag on. Wait, ugh... Someone messed with my name tag, AGAIN. It was probably Jax, my best friend. I go get a rag to wipe off the tastelessly drawn dick from my name tag and hear Jax coming in.

 

"MOOOORNING! Hannaaaah!"

 

"Eh, morning yourself dicky." I spout back with a smirk.

 

"Oh, I see you've found me out then?" She chuckles at my lack of enthusiasm to her crude drawing.

 

"Yeah, you're an expert at drawing male anatomy, so try something else next time love." I say cheekily, with a wink.

 

"Hey Jax, love hand me a pen will ya? Some people might actually need to know my name today." I shout over my shoulder as Jax was grabbing her apron and hat from the locker room.

 

"Sure thing!" she shouts back as she's walking toward me.

 

"Thanks dicky." I say with a smirk.

She returns the smirk with a wink, then puts her apron on.

 

I quickly fix my name tag, and pin it on my apron. Then I make a dash for the front door to flip the sign to let everyone know we're open. As I'm setting things up, I make a latte for myself. Once I've finished up, I hear the front door bell ding and here comes the morning rush.

 

"Hello, welcome to Costa how can I help you? " I say, cheerfully..because I'm paid to.

 

"Hey, um..I'll have a large iced coffee please. With a shot of vanilla." the woman in front of me says.

 

"Coming right up." I say politely. "Your name, love? "

 

"Ava." she says plainly.

 

"Lovely name, that'll be £2.50 Ava. I'll let you know when it's ready." I say politely. Ava then pulls out her wallet, gets her credit card and slides it through the machine, and away she goes until her coffee is ready. As I'm making her coffee, I notice people forming into a long queue. I look around for Jax, but she's nowhere to be seen. What the fuck?

 

"Hey Jax, quit playing hide and seek and get to work!" I shout playfully.

Then, not a minute later, she coming running in to get everyone sorted. I quickly finish up Ava's coffee, whilst taking a few sips of my latte when I can. Then help Jax with the rest if the morning rush orders. Next time I look at the clock, 3 hours had gone by and it's nearly lunch time. I brace myself as the lunch rush is about to come in. Today was going to be a busy one, I thought to myself.

 

I down the rest of my now cold latte, and toss it. I begin checking the syrups and other supplies before more people start flooding in. Jax comes to my side, and asks me what my plans are for the weekend. I tell her I've got none, and just planned on vegging out on my couch. She was going on about going to a club, and meeting some guys. I would normally be all for this, but I wasn't at the moment. I'd just recently finally gotten over my boyfriend cheating on me 4 months ago. So, I didn't really feel like getting back in the game yet.

 

"That sounds like fun, love. But I'm not really feeling up to meeting guys right now." I try to say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster.

 

"It's okay hon, would you be upset if I went without you this time?" she asked, eagerly yet understanding at the same time.

 

"No, you go! Tell me all about it on Monday, yeah?" I say politely. I really do want her to have fun. I don't want to drag her down (pun intended). I'm just not sure when I'll be ready to put my heart out there, for someone to squash it again because he can't keep it in his pants. I lean against the counter, and look out the window and let my mind drift while we have no customers in yet. I wonder why he cheated on me? Am I not pretty enough? Will I be good enough for anyone else? My thoughts are interrupted when I spot someone walking up to the shop on their phone. It looks like, no..it can't be.

 

**********

 

Thanks for reading my book! I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! :) please vote and share it if you like it!


	2. 2

 

I hear the bell ding, and as I look up I feel like I'm looking in the mirror at my own reflection. My heart begins to race, my palms sweat. My eyes widen with awe, and my jaw drops to the floor. Oh my god. Is this really happening?

I quickly snap myself back to reality and try to act like a normal person as my reflection gets closer to me. My breathing is back to normal, once I've forced myself to slow down. Just in time when he comes to a stop in front of me, currently on the phone, so I don't interrupt him.

 

"Okay, thanks. See you later," he says politely, as he tucks his phone away in his back pocket. "Sorry bout that, er can I have a large vanilla latte, with a shot of that caramel creamer?" he says smoothly, and I think I have a shot of creamer in my knickers. Oh shit, pull yourself together Hannah! He's just a client. I tell myself.

 

"OH MY GOD!" Jax screams from the locker room, as she's interrupting my thoughts. Her face looks like my insides. Her mouth is gaping open and her eyes are popping out of her head. I try to make a subtle nod to her, to tone it down. Then she finally comes to her senses, and scurries off.

 

"Sorry bout that, my friend can be a bit much sometimes." I say apologetically. "I'll have that latte coming right up for you, what's your name, love?" I say as calmly as I can bear, even though I already knew his name.

 

"Don't worry about it love. My name's Harry; Harry Styles. You can just put H if you want," he says politely with a grin. When he flashes those teeth, his dimple shown, and I instantly turned into a puddle. Oh Lord, I really need to pull myself together. I thought. It's just another client, I kept repeating to myself.

 

"Right, that'll be £3 Harry. I'll let you know when you're latte is ready," I say as I'm jotting down an "H." on his soon to be latte, as politely as possible without letting him know that I was screaming inside to hug him. When I look up, he's ready for me with cash in hand. Oh shit, I might touch his hand. Pull it TOGETHER Hannah! I silently scream to myself. I reach out to take the money he's giving me, and he grabs my hand. I freeze right there, I'm scared to meet his eyes, but I do it because he's 'just another client' I keep trying to convince myself, but it's not working yet. Oh my Styles, he's even more gorgeous in person. Those eyes. Those lips, that smile. I could stare into those eyes forever.

 

"Thank you very much, Hannah. Lovely to meet you," he says softly with a smile.

 

Okay Harry, I need you to mop me up, so I can make that latte you ordered. I think to myself, praying he can't read my mind, and didn't notice me helplessly staring at his beautiful face. Clearing my throat, while shaking his hand/taking his money I say, "No problem, it's part of the job. Lovely to meet you as well, Harry." I say politely, with a smile, praying I don't look like a puddle already. I put the money in the drawer, thank goodness he gave me exact change so we wouldn't have to do that whole embarrassing interaction again. I get to work on his latte, and he's making his way to a seat, away from the front windows in a corner. He pulls out his phone, as to check it I assume. I get back to work with the latte, and I hear Jax coming up from behind.

 

"HANNAH!" She whispered,with an *Oh my god* look on her face, nudging her head in Harry's direction. "Shhh! Tone it down." I whisper back.

 

"But LOOK, he looks just like YOU!" Jax says in a hushed voice. "It's crazy! You could pass for his twin sister! All the way down to the boots."

 

"No way, I mean..we kind of dress alike I guess." I reply quietly, so Harry wouldn't hear us.

 

I never noticed it until he walked through the door just a few minutes ago. I wasn't trying to be him by dressing like him; I hope he didn't think I was. Geez, this is really weird. I finish making his latte, take it over to him since he looks consumed in his phone.

 

"Here you go." I say quietly and politely, as to not disturb him, but let him know I'm there. He looks up at me, and I'm a puddle again. Oh geez..

 

"Thanks," he says flashing that smile again.

 

I mutter some squeaky sound as attempt to say 'You're welcome,' but it didn't work. I don't think I'll ever recover from this, I can't explain how he makes me feel. It's definitely not when I serve 'just another client.' His eyes meet mine, and I grab hold of the chair in front of me so I won't fall, since my knees have decided to go out. Thanks knees, I really 'kneeded' you right now..

 

"So, are you going on lunch anytime soon?" he says with a smirk, as he takes a sip of his latte.

 

I forgot how to speak at this point, so thanks mouth for failing me along with my knees. Harry Styles, you're going to put me in hospital by the time this is all over. Thankfully, Jax came to my rescue and answered his question for me.

 

"She's actually on lunch right now!" she said cheerfully with a smile and a wink at me. I mouth "thank you" in her direction, and she nods.

 

I really need to pull myself together and stop looking like such an idiot.

Harry interrupts my thoughts, with an invitation to eat lunch with him.

 

Yes, him.

 

Of course I accept, and grab a pre-made turkey and cheese sandwich and ask Jax to whip me up a drink, then sit down across from Harry. Why did he asked me to eat with him is beyond me, but I'll take what I can get.

 

"So how long have you worked here?" he asks kindly after taking a sip of his latte.

 

"2 years, and 3 months," I respond with a grin, going to take a bite of my sandwich. I was starving.

 

"I thought you looked familiar, but I haven't been in here awhile. Been busy." he says cheekily, with that smirk and that dimple makes me go weak.

 

"Yeah, I've never seen you in here before. You look familiar too." I shoot back playfully, with a wink.

 

"This latte is the best latte I've ever had. Oh, nice boots by the way." he says with a wink and nod at my boots, that are almost identical to his.

 

Was he for real? 'best latte I've ever had', he must be winding me up. I feel my cheeks burn a little at boots remark, but try to keep it cool.

 

"Are you winding me up?" I blurt out without thinking. Geez, let's just dig the hole deeper Hannah. "Thanks, I quite like yours as well." I say playfully. This is fun, I'm really enjoying how we're just chatting in a coffee shop like two normal people.

 

"No, I'm being honest. It really is the best one I've had. I'm glad you made it." he says genuinely, with a little laugh.

 

"Well thanks, I appreciate the compliment. Just let me know when you're around, I'll whip you up another one." I say kindly, but also feeling shy because Harry Styles just complimented my coffee making skills.

 

"Will do." he says with a smirk, as he takes another sip of his 'best latte ever'.

 

"Um, so why did you ask me to have lunch with you? Sorry to be so forward, I'm just curious." I blurt out. Why do I not have control of my mouth today?!

 

"Well, it's not everyday you run into someone that could pass as your twin sister, now is it?" he said smoothly with that smirk, as he winked at Jax.

 

Oh shit! He heard us! Damn, he's got supersonic hearing. Good thing we didn't say anything too embarrassing.

 

"Your shop didn't look too busy, and I wouldn't mind the company, so I thought why not?" he said calmly, with a small smile.

 

I was shocked. How was he not weirded out by all this. How did he not think Jax and I were creeps, talking behind his back? How did he not think I was a crazy stalker who thought I could magically turn into Harry Styles just by dressing like him?!

 

"Do you think I'm a crazy stalker who thinks I'm going to turn into you by dressing like you?" I blurt, and slap my hand over my mouth once I realized I said what I was thinking. Damn you word vomit. Thankfully he thought my misfortunes were hilarious, and he took them lightly.

 

"No, of course not. You don't come off to me that way. But I am really interested in you. What's beneath the clothes I mean." his turn to slap his mouth shut. Not so funny now, is it Styles?

 

"Oh really? Well, I'm not that kind of girl, but if you play your cards right we'll see what happens if you really mean what I think you were trying to say." I say cheekily with a grin, and I go to take another bite of my sandwich.

 

"I'm sorry Hannah, I meant I want to get to know you personally. That came out the wrong way. Please forgive me," he says genuinely.

 

"Of course I forgive you, Harry," I say, and take the last bite of my sandwich, and finish chewing before speaking again. "Can I make you another latte next time you're in London?"

 

"Sure, I could get used to having the best lattes, especially when a beautiful woman is making them for me." he says with a smirk.

 

"Who? Where is she?" I ask looking around the room, pretending I don't know he's talking about me as I'm enjoying this playful flirting we've started.

 

"Hmm let's see, she's got shoulder length brown hair that's a bit curly, and straight too. She's got captivating green eyes, and a smile that can light up a room. She happens to be sitting right in front of me." he says in that husky voice that makes my knees weak.

 

He knows how to put the moves on a girl, doesn't he. But two can play that game.

 

I lean forward into his personal space, and say seductively,

 

"I'm still not sure who you're talking about." looking at his lips, then his eyes. I notice him gasp, and look a tiny bit flustered. I wanted to high five myself for getting Harry Styles all hot and bothered. But I wasn't done just yet. I hold my gaze, and softly put my finger on his bottom lip, and trace it with the softest touch as I ask,

"What's her name?"

 

"Hu, uh... Hannah." he says as though he's forgotten how to speak now. I've got him just where I want him.

 

********************

 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment and vote, let me know what you think and how you like it so far! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Massive thank you to my beautiful friend [FOOLSxGOLD87](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FOOLSxGOLD87) for making me this picture for the chapter & for always being there for bouncing ideas back & forth! Love you!

 

"I'm just messing with you, Harry!" I say, playfully as I sit back in my chair.

 

"You keep that up, I'll have a heart attack," he chuckles.

 

Oh I'll definitely keep it up, I mean..I am messing with him, but I'm kind of not. I know it's mean, but I love it, it's really fun. I think Harry likes it too, and besides, I've got to take this opportunity to test the waters, right?

Harry and I enjoyed our lunch, after a half hour, and before I knew it I had to go back to work. I didn't want to leave him, but I also didn't want Jax to starve, nor did I want her pissed at me. I get up from my chair, to throw my trash away from lunch, and this is where I usually get awkward. The goodbye part, or how to say it. I look down, at the trash in my hands, and I can't help but wonder if this is the last time I'll see Harry. I shake my head, and try to get these thoughts out of my mind. I look up at Harry, and see him smiling. I raise my eyebrow and put my hand on my hip, "What are you smiling about?" I say with a smirk.

 

"I've had a really great time with you, that's all," he says, then gets up from his seat and leans in to give me a hug.

 

Oh my god! A Harry Styles hug!!

I let go of my trash, and wrap my arms around him and I feel his strong arms wrap around me, to give me a warm embrace. A few tendrils of his hair fall around my face, when he hugs me tighter. My heart is pounding out of my chest, and I swear this is a dream come true. I don't want to leave, for fear I might never see him again or experience this again. I can't hug him forever though. I look up into his sparkling emerald eyes, and smile with tears behind my eyes.

 

"Thank you, so much Harry. You've just made my day, and given me the best hug ever," I beam, and chuckle at the end, since I made a new best ever reference.

 

"No problem at all, love. I'll see you later, yeah?" He says with a warm smile.

 

"Definitely, and with another latte," I reply with a wink. Then I break the hug, and take a deep breath. I look down, then back up at Harry, and smile. I pick up my trash, again to actually throw it away this time and he does the same with his cup. We go our separate ways, and I watch as he leaves the front door, putting his sunglasses on. My heart feels a little empty inside, but also over the moon. It's a weird feeling, and I've never felt it before. I try to shrug it off, and just get back to work.

 

A few minutes after Harry leaves, Jax comes up to me to play 21 questions about my lunch with Harry. I fill her in, and she seems more excited than I express outwardly.

 

"He's just another person, like we are Jax," I roll my eyes at her, while giving the countertop a good clean down.

 

"Yeah right! He's HARRY FREAKING STYLES!" She exclaims.

 

I shake my head and laugh, I agree, but he really is just another person. He doesn't act like he's 'Harry Freaking Styles', he just acts like any other person. I really like that about him, and I kind of expected him to be like that, but actually meeting him knocked all of my expectations out the window.

 

Jax and I get through the rest of our day, with minimal chaos, thankfully. As my work day came to a close, I asked Jax if she was still going out tonight. She said yes, which I thought she would. I then asked if I could join her, but leave the guys out. She happily agreed to our compromise , and I would meet her later in an hour or two.

 

I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I needed to celebrate my small victory, with Jax. We locked up for the night, and I practically skipped home to my flat as I listened to What Makes You Beautiful. I unlock the door to my flat, and set my purse and keys down. Home sweet home, I thought to myself. As much as I'd rather stay inside tonight, I really do need to get out. I've been staying inside a bit too much lately, no thanks to my recent heartbreak. I put my phone on to charge, and look at myself in the mirror to see if I need to shower before tonight. I don't look bad at all, I think I'll just straighten my hair, and add a smokey eye with some nude lips. I don't want to look overdone, especially since I'm not trying pick anyone up. I go to my closet and find a short dark grey dress, with white lace overlay. I put the dress on, and check in the mirror again. It hugs my body just right, so I actually do look like a woman, instead of a teenage boy, paired with my red heals it will look amazing. I turn my straighter on, and hear my phone ping. It's Jax.

 

Tonight is going to be so much fun! I can't believe you got a Harry hug! x

 

 

 

I smile, and almost cry because I didn't know she snapped a pic of Harry and I. I save the picture, and quickly reply to her.

I know! Thank you for snapping that for me! Me neither! x

 

I set my phone down again and see I have about an hour to get ready, until Jax comes to pick me up. I go to the kitchen and turn the kettle on, and grab a bite. I look around in my almost bare cabinets and find some biscuits I can munch on while the water is boiling. I was not going to be drinking on an empty stomach tonight. I don't plan on getting drunk off my arse, as I'll more than likely be the designated driver. Before I head to the bathroom to get ready, I turn some music on. I decide to go with a nostalgic playlist for my mood right now, and Toxic by Britney Spears comes on. I'm dancing my way to the bathroom, and kind of wish Jax was getting ready over here right now. Oh well, maybe next time.

I go back to the bathroom, and get going with straightening my hair, which doesn't take too long. I then put some eyeliner on my top lids, winged style, add some black eyeshadow around my eyes to make them smokey, and put on some more mascara. I hear the kettle whistling away just as I've finished my eye makeup. I get my mug, and tea bag out, and pour the water. As I'm waiting for my tea to make, I check my Twitter. Nothing new, and still the same tweet from Harry this morning. Hmm, I wonder what he's up to right now? I think to myself, and try to remember his tour dates. I've been so busy that I haven't been able to stay updated properly with the boys. I glance at my tea, and back at my phone to find from a One Direction Updates, profile that he has a show coming up soon. In just a few days actually. I set the phone down, again, and decide to not think about Harry right now. I might get sad if I think about him too much after meeting him and all. I grab a spoon, and squeeze out the liquid from my tea bag. I add some sugar and a smidge of milk, then dash back to the bathroom to finish my makeup. I brush on a little bit of pink blusher, to give my cheeks some colour, but not too much. Then I sweep on some nude matte lipstick. I examine myself again, and I realise I need some jewelry. I grab some rhinestone stud earrings, and a shiny silver necklace that has a stone pendant. I throw them on along with my heels and down my tea. I pick up my phone again and snap a quick picture in the mirror. I spray on some perfume, and put on some deodorant and lightly sprayed my hair.

 

I hear a knock at the door and quickly reply, "Door's unlocked! Come on in Jax!" I call from across my living room. I hear silence in return, and groan because I don't want to get up and answer the door. I get up and walk over to the door anyway, I better check and see it's actually Jax, and not some weirdo. I look in the peep hole, and sure enough it's Jax.

 

******************

 

I hope you're enjoying it so far! Wonder how Hannah's night will go? Stay tuned!

Please vote and comment, and tell me what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

I open the door and smile, seeing as Jax looks stunning. She's wearing a tight lacey black dress that goes to her mid thigh, and is modest yet sexy at the same time. She's also wearing red heels, and a touch of bling. Her light brown hair is done in soft waves, which frames her face beautifully. She also chose to go with the smokey eye look tonight, but chose a bright red lip instead of nude.

 

"You look amazing!" We both exclaim at the same time. Which made us start giggling together.

 

I grab my keys, phone and check myself one last time for good measure and shove everything in my purse before locking the door behind me as I go.

Jax and I hop into her car, just in time before it starts to rain.

 

"Pulling out all the stops are we?" I ask with a smirk.

 

"Yeah, you'll see why when we get there." she responds with a wink.

 

Just then, I hear my phone ping. I pull it out to check it, and it's the One Direction Updates twitter profile. "Harry was seen in London today leaving Costa Coffee."

I immediately show Jax the tweet, and I get butterflies just thinking about that hug he gave me. I favorite the tweet, and put my phone back in my purse.

 

"Hey Jax, where are we going?" I'm curious now, because she would've normally told me ages ago. But she hasn't said a peep tonight.

 

"Oh, you know.. Some place called Lagoon," she said cheekily and shot a wink my way.

 

My jaw dropped. How could she get us in there? I don't know, but I'll take what I can get.

 

"Oh my god, Jax! How?" I blurt out my thoughts, for the fourth time today. My mouth is betraying me.

 

"I know some people.. " she says with a smirk.

 

"Alright..are we meeting this person you know?" I ask, skeptical of it all.

 

Jax rolls her eyes at me, and turns into the parking lot.

"Yes, now would you thank me and shut up! Come on woman!" She exclaims, and grabs my hand.

I laugh, and get out of the car following behind her. Thankfully it had stopped raining by now. I look around and adjust my dress while Jax gives her keys to the valet for him to park her car. I feel nervous and excited at the same time. I had never been to this club, and certainly never thought I'd ever get in unless I was famous, like that would ever happen.

 

"Wow. I don't know how you did it Jax, but thanks. This place is nice. I owe you one." I say with gratitude.

 

We make our way to the bouncer at the main entrance and I think to myself, How are we going to get in? Jax must've heard my thoughts because she reassuringly said, "Don't worry, we'll get in."

 

I nod, telling her 'okay' and we are face to face with the bouncer. He's a tall, built man dressed in all black with a walkie talkie strapped to his trousers, and a clipboard in his hand. He's much taller than Jax and I, I'd say about 6ft 4. He was intimidating to say the least.

 

"You ladies on the list?" he says in a booming voice, just to shake us up a little. His job was to be a little scary, and he was damn well doing it.

 

"Yes, my good friend Cheryl put us down tonight. Jax, and Hannah." Jax replies, smoother than warm liquor. Damn she was good.

 

He checks his list, and nods at us as he motions for us to go inside. Wow, this is really happening. We walk up the carpet covered stairs and a man opens the door for us. Our first step inside was like I'd stepped into a whole other world. The black and red room was dim lit, and there were beautiful people everywhere. The music was bumping, and the dance floor was busy with sparkling dresses, swanky suits which wrapped the alcohol filled people of the night. Jax and I make our way to the bar, and order some cocktails to get the party started.

 

"So, tell me about your twin brother" Jax says cheekily. 

 

"Well, for starters let's not call him my twin brother. How about 'H' instead?" I say with a smirk.

 

"Fine by me love, spill the tea already! It was killing me watching you two getting cosy at lunch." she said playfully.

 

"Alright" I begin, as our drinks arrive. "He's just, I dunno Jax.. I can't explain it properly. It's like we both have this connection where we're just in tune with each other. It's right off the bat, which makes it sounds crazy. But it's true, and it feels surreal to be honest." I say truthfully, and I end up smiling by the end of my words at the thought of mine and Harry's connection.

 

"Well damn, why are we here? I should stop looking for guys and try your approach instead. I might get lucky and bag me a right fit lad like yourself." she says with enthusiasm as she takes a sip of her cocktail. "Mmm, this is spot on.."

 

I chuckle at her words and take a sip of mine, she's my best mate and I only want the best for her. She's a great girl, I wish she could see that it doesn't take a man to make you great. She's right, mine is spot on too. I close my eyes and say, "Mmm" in agreement with her last comment. We are well into our drinks, and Jax orders another one, I order a water instead. I hear some song come on, that I don't recognise, I just know I want to dance. I grab Jax by the arm, and pull her to the dance floor. We start dancing, swaying our hips to the rhythm of the song. Then we start grinding on each other a little bit, and I look up to see we've caught the attention of two young men. Lucky for Jax, she can have two options. I turn round to face her and tell her about our secret admirers. She spots them and we return to our swaying, and dancing. She gives them a wink, as to say 'I see you.' Then one of them is making his way over to us. He's a handsome lad, tall short blonde hair, in a fitted navy blue suit, with a crimson tie. Blondie makes his way to Jax, and I let him cut in as I make my way back to my seat at the bar. I watch them dance together for a couple songs, they look really cute together. Jax is having a blast. Oh, I need a wee! I think to myself. I look around the room, but I can't make out where the ladies room is. I ask the bartender, and he politely points me in the right direction. I make a mad dash for the loo, and relieve myself. I check myself in the mirror, and I still look pretty good. Just need to touch up my lipstick. I pull out my phone to check the time, 11.35pm. The night is young, and I'm having a blast. I wash my hands, dry them and get outside before Jax realises I've disappeared. I go back to my seat at the bar, and turn my gaze to the dance floor to find her happily dancing the night away with Blondie. I see Jax's next cocktail has arrived, and I take a sip. Woo! Not for me. I set it aside, and leave it for her. Next thing I know, a tall built man in all black is coming my way. At first I thought it was the bouncer from earlier. But this one looks a little more friendly. The man in black sits in Jax's seat and says: "Excuse me ma'am, someone in the VIP area has asked me to come get you."

 

What the fuck?! Who in the VIP area would want me? Oh my god, what do I do? I don't want to leave Jax all alone, even though she's not.. But I don't want her to think I've gone off to shag some bloke and forgotten her. I tell the man in black I'll join him after I let my friend know where I'll be. He nods, and waits for me.

 

"Jax, I'm not sure but I think Harry is here! Someone's requested me to come to the VIP area." I say in her ear, so she could hear me properly.

 

"Well for fuck's sake stop telling me, and get your arse over there!" she shoots back. Don't need to tell me twice.

 

"I'll just be a mo'!" I say over my shoulder to her. She nods and waves me away.

 

"Right this way, miss," the man says, as I start to walk beside him.

 

It's not everyday I get to go to the VIP section of a club, so I figure I might as well take my chances. I wonder who is inviting me over? I follow the man in black who leads me to the roped off area, which I assumed is the VIP area. He points across the room near the back at a large red booth by a table with a small lamp, motioning where I needed to go.

 

"He's just over there," the black suited man says, before disappearing from me.

 

I stand there, not sure if I should go over there or not. Who would be waiting for me? Who invited me? Why did they invite me of all people in this club? I guess there's no way of knowing, unless I walk over and find out. I straighten my dress, and smooth my hair before taking some of the most nervous steps in my life. This room is a lot quieter than the main room, it's private, and very classy. It's very dim, but you can make out faces when you get closer to the tables. Oh my god! Is that? That's Madonna! And Bruno Mars?! Adele too!! I shake my head, and look down, for fear I might faint from seeing so many celebrities at one time. I force myself to breathe regularly so I won't be so nervous about the celebrities, and now this mystery person I'm slowly approaching. I see someone sitting in the booth, but I can't see their face, only the back of their head. Perhaps a woman? I arrive at the booth, and I see the unknown face become clear as I take my seat.

 

It's Harry Styles.

 

*****************

 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think will happen next? Please vote and comment, I really appreciate you reading my book! xxx


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey," Harry says with a smirk.

 

"Hey, fancy meeting you here," I say in return, while I sit down next to him.

 

"Yeah, I thought I saw you come in. Do you think I'm the crazy stalker now?" Harry smirks, as he takes a sip of his drink.

 

I chuckle, and cross my legs, then reply, "I dunno, I might think you are, if I see you hanging around my flat," I wink, and settle into the booth we share.

 

Harry smiles as he bites his lower lip and looks at me. That look makes my knees weak, thank god I'm sitting down, or I'd have fallen over.

 

"You look stunning. Good thing I'm here, so nobody else can steal you away." he says huskily, with a smirk.

 

Now I'm speechless. Harry Styles happened to be in the same nightclub as me at the same time, and he said I'm stunning. Hope he has the hospital on speed dial. I hope he can't read my mind right now, or I'm toast. I uncross my legs, and lean towards him and look into his eyes and say,

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I smirk, holding my gaze in his eyes.

 

He looks a little flustered like he did earlier at work. Hannah-1 Harry-0, but if I was keeping score truthfully.. We know who'd be really winning. Little did he know, he just had to look at me, and I got hot and bothered. He looked amazing in that all black, fitted suit with a black shirt underneath that was buttoned halfway up his chest. I swear he knows what he's doing with every move he makes, his tattoos teasing me from underneath his shirt, along with his toned muscles. Oh gosh, it was taking everything in me to not rip his clothes off.

 

"Well, erm..can I get you something to drink?" he clears his throat and, runs his fingers through his hair.

 

"Thanks, I'll have a liquid marijuana," I say with a small smile, and put my elbows on the table in front of us, and examine the vip room.

 

"So, who are you here with?" he asks, picking up his glass.

 

I look across the club where I was just a few moments ago, with Jax and see the crowd dancing the night away. I can't find Jax in the crowd though. I turn back, to meet Harry's gaze.

 

"I came here with my friend Jax, you saw her earlier. She's off dancing with some blonde lad," I say casually, motioning to the dance floor.

 

Harry nods, and takes a sip of his drink, before setting it down on the coaster in front of him. A waiter comes by our table, and Harry orders my drink. I scoot a little closer to him, and I'm thankful I did. I'm cold natured, and this little dress isn't helping. I could feel heat radiating from him, and it makes me a little bit warmer. My heart is pounding, just sitting next to him, being in the same room with him again. But at the same time, I feel an unexplainable calm. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, and sit back against the booth to make eye contact with Harry. Oh my styles, those eyes. I look down, then back up at him with a small smile.

 

"So, why are you here tonight? And are you meeting someone?" I ask.

 

He rests his arm on the back of the booth, his fingers almost touching my shoulder, exhales and smiles.

 

"Nope, just me. Just wanted a night out before I have to go back to work in a few days."

 

I nod, and wonder where he's headed off to next.

 

"That sounds nice, where are you headed, if you don't mind me asking?"

 

"No worries, we are flying out to Germany for a few days of touring, and then Italy after that."

 

"Busy busy, does it get tiring, always on the go?" I ask.

 

The waiter brings my drink and sets it down on a coaster next to Harry's, as he answers my question.

 

"Eh, it can get a bit tiring. It's all a great experience though, seeing the fans and performing. I wouldn't change it for the world," he replies with a smile, and our eyes meet again.

 

"That's understandable, I've never been to any of your concerts. I've always wanted to, but I couldn't afford it or couldn't get off work," I shrug, and kind of frown.

 

"So you're a fan, then? I'm sorry you haven't been able to make it to our shows yet, I might know someone that can help you in that department," he winks at me, and picks up his glass again.

 

My heart stops, and I swear my eyes are like saucers. I hope I didn't look like an idiot in front of him, but he just sort of offered me a ticket to a One Direction concert! What's a girl supposed to do? I try to keep my cool, and bite my lip through my huge smile and look into his eyes again.

 

"Yes, I love you guys! Oh Harry, are you sure?"

 

"Absolutely, just let me know when you're off work and I can get something arranged," he says genuinely, with a warm smile.

 

Gosh, this man. He has a heart of gold. How did I get so lucky to meet him, and be sitting with him in a very posh club and now have the opportunity to be given a ticket to one of his shows of my choice, all in one day? I smile, and shake my head, and pick up my drink.

 

"Well, thank you will never do it justice. I appreciate that more than you'll know, Harry," I say with gratitude.

 

"You're welcome, love. How's your drink?"

 

"Oh, it's perfect. Thank you. How's yours? What did you get?"

 

"I just got a gin and tonic, I'll be getting some water soon," he says casually.

 

Neither one of us wants to go back home too drunk. Glad I'm not the only one. I think to myself, and take another big sip of my drink, before setting it down.

 

"So, tell me about yourself..um, what's your last name?" He asks with a smile.

 

I completely forgot I didn't even properly introduce myself to him earlier. I quickly turn, and take his hand in mine.

 

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry, we didn't really get a proper introduction from my side earlier, did we?" I chuckle. "My name is Hannah Stafford," I smile, and shake his hand.

 

His hands are so soft, I just might melt from his touch. He laughs when I admit the lack of information due to my fault earlier.

 

"Don't worry about it. You've done it now. Where's Jax?" he asks, looking around for her.

 

Oh shit! I forgot about Jax since I've been chatting it up with Harry. I need to check on her.

 

"I need to check on her, I'll be right back." I say quickly, and as I get up Harry grabs my hand. I feel a jolt of electricity break out with the goosebumps on my skin, and my heart is pounding. I turn round, to see him looking intensely into my eyes. He says,

 

"Promise?"

 

"Of course" I say with a smile. How can anyone resist him when he looks at you like that?

 

I make my way out of the VIP area and I can see the dance floor in view. I don't see Jax. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Where is she? I hope she didn't take off, because she's pissed off at me. I hurry through the dance floor, and try to find my way to the bar where we were earlier and stop dead in my tracks when she comes into view. What the fuck?!

 

Blondie's got his grubby paws all over her, and they look like they're 2 seconds away from shagging right here in front of everyone. This is NOT typical behavior for Jax, she does like attention from guys, but my god she's not a hussy! She definitely wouldn't be letting a guy she just danced with jump her bones 20 minutes later. What's gotten into her?

 

I get over there as fast as I can in my heels, and push Blondie off Jax.

 

"Whoa, can't you see we're busy here?" Blondie says to me with uncalled for attitude.

 

"Yeah, Hannah. What was that for?" Jax says, agreeing with him.

 

"What the FUCK Jax?! I leave for 20 minutes and you've got your tongue down some guys throat? What's gotten into you? This isn't like you!" I say sternly, trying to keep my cool.

I do NOT like this Blondie guy, he's knobhead to me now. He needs to get his hands off my best mate, and go find some other girl to shag.

 

"I'm great, love! I need to finish my drink real quick and we can dance again. Yeah?" Jax says as she's reaching for her drink.

 

I look closely at it, and see there are bubbles rising from the bottom of her glass. WHAT THE FUCK?! Did this knobhead spike her fucking drink?! Oh that's it. I grab Jax's hand, and pull her away from whatever was in her glass that turned her into the lay of the land. God, she would be embarrassed if she saw herself. I lead her over to the VIP area, and I'm greeted by the man in black, I explain to him quickly what's going on and I need to speak to Harry about it, and bring Jax with me as she's not well. He gives me the okay, and I lead her across the room, praying she won't say or do anything to make a further fool of herself. Luckily she behaves herself, but she is a bit more giggly than usual. I guide her to Harry's booth, and set her down, then I sit next to her so she's sandwiched between Harry and I.

 

"Okay, some knobhead Jax was dancing with spiked her drink. If I wouldn't have come between them, they would have made some regrettable midnight memories in front of everyone," I say, quickly and direct.

 

Harry's face goes from calm to, what the fuck in a millisecond. I'm not surprised, that's the same reaction I had too.

 

"Um.. Okay, so we should leave. Yeah?" he asks kindly, noting how delicate the situation is.

 

"Definitely. Before I go kick that knobheads face in, and before Jax does anything else she'll regret," I say a little too quickly, realising my anger is starting to show.

 

"Right, I'll get Rick to gather your things and I'll get the valet to bring your car round. Let me take care of this knobhead," he says calmly with a wink.

 

Rick must be the man in black. Harry's so kind. I want to punch that knobhead for taking advantage of Jax like that. He's scum. I tell Harry what that wanker looks like, and he gets up to speak with the manager of the club about what's happened. I drink some water, and try to give Jax some. She isn't taking it. She feels hot, not like a fever. Her skin feels like its burning, so much it's making me hot. I'm starting to get worried for her. A few minutes later, Harry comes back with good news that the knobhead has been kicked out and the police are handling him now. Thank god.

 

"Just follow me through the back here, our cars are just outside the back entrance." he says reassuringly, as he helps me get Jax up to walk out.

 

"Harry I can't thank you enough for this. You didn't have to help, but you did and I-"

 

My words were interrupted by a soft kiss, his lips were so soft as he gently pressed them to mine to shut me up as to say 'You're welcome.' I kiss him back softly, and my heart is pounding so hard I feel like my chest could explode. I feel lightheaded, and breathless. He pulls back from our short, but sweet kiss and looks me in the eyes and strokes my cheek softly and says,

 

"To be continued... "

 

*************

Thanks again for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far! Please vote and comment! :) I love reading your comments! x


	6. Chapter 6

Harry, Jax and I carefully make our way out of the VIP area and he guides us through to the back entrance. This must have been where he came through, I thought to myself since I didn't see him come in earlier. Mine and Jax's arms are linked together, as we follow closely behind Harry and she's starting to get a little silly again.

 

"Hey...you going to shmag him tonight?" She says with a huge grin, eyeing Harry.

 

I roll my eyes, and shake my head at her.

 

"No, and doubt he'd want to shmag anyone that looked like me. C'mon, let's go, you!" I pull Jax towards the exit, and I see Harry pull his phone from his pocket to check his phone.

 

I see a text that says,

 

Rick: All clear.

 

Harry looks over his shoulder at us, and gives us a thumbs up, and opens the back door for us, and assists me with getting drunken Jax safely down the stairs. True to his word, I see Jax's car and his Range Rover just a few steps away from us.

He even opens the car door for Jax. I swear I can't thank him enough, this night is not how I had planned, and definitely not how Jax had planned it either.

 

"Shanks...Jerry," mutters a tired Jax.

 

"No problem," Harry chuckles, and looks at me with a smile.

 

"Thank you so much Harry," I say again, smiling up at him.

 

"Not a problem, love." he says sweetly. "Now, I didn't want to leave you alone with Jax in this state, so would you mind if I accompanied you?" he asks thoughtfully, looking into my eyes.

 

"Of course I don't mind. Just follow me, we'll go to my place." I say, quickly with a smile.

 

How could I say no to him? He's a kind, thoughtful and jaw dropping gorgeous man who thinks I'm beautiful. Hmm..I wonder what else he thinks about me. Does he think about me? I push these thoughts out of my mind, and I need to focus on Jax right now, not my what if love life.

 

"Sounds good." Harry says, with a smile.

 

He goes round to the drivers side of the car and opens the door for me, what a gent. I smile shyly as I get in and say 'thank you' again. Before I close the door, I look up at him and my eyes meet his and it's like the whole world stops spinning. He leans down and whispers in my ear,

 

"Remember, to be continued.." huskily, and I feel his hot breath on my neck.

 

My body reacts with goosebumps erupting on my neck and arms. I close my eyes briefly when he speaks in my ear, and clear my throat. He gets a point for that one. Oh geez, that's hot when he does that. He pulls away and gives me a flirty wink, and I wink back and say..

 

"Follow me."

 

I shut the door, buckle up and watch in the rear view mirror while I wait for Harry to get into his car. I lean over and buckle Jax up, as well so she won't be flying everywhere whilst I'm trying to get us home. I check the rear view mirror again, and see him give me a small wave. I wave back, and start the car, check over my shoulder for my blind spot and, start to pull out of the alley we were hidden in. As I'm driving, I periodically check on Jax. She still feels like fire, and isn't saying much. Her expression looks likes she's miles away. I tell her to close her eyes, and we'll be at my place in no time. I fix my eyes on the road, and check my mirror to see that Harry is following behind steadily. Little raindrops sprinkle on the shield, as I pull up to a stoplight. I hear Jax rustling as she's trying to relax, and I hear a ping from my phone. I don't have time to check my phone right now, and I decide to leave it for when I get home. I look up and see the light is now green, and press on the gas. My mind starts wandering about that kiss, and what he said before we took off. Did he want to kiss me again? Why did he kiss me at all? Does he really like me, like how I like him? Am I just another girl he can have fun with before he goes back on tour? I try to shake these thoughts away as I continue to drive another 10 minutes, and as we pull up to my flat the raindrops subside. I pull into an empty parking space, and Harry follows suit. He quickly gets out, locks his car, and comes to where Jax and I are. I get out, and go to the passenger side to help Jax out. Harry opens the door, and he picks Jax up in both arms. I forgot how strong he is. I guess those muscles aren't just for looks. I grab our bags, and phones and lock the car. I show him the way to my flat, and thankfully it's just a short walk, so he won't have to carry Jax for so long. After one flight of stairs, we reach the door to my flat, and I unlock it and toss our junk aside. I switch on the light and say,

 

"Can you set her on the couch please?"

quietly as to not wake her. He nods, and sets her down, where I asked. He walks back over to me and says,

 

"Hannah, I'm a bit worried about Jax. She's on fire," he says quietly.

 

"I know Harry, she's been like that since you got up to sort everything out. I tried to give her water, but she wouldn't take it." I say with concern, and look over at her.

 

I am really concerned about her, I have no clue what to do. I don't know what the hell that knobhead put in her drink, but I'm not leaving her side. I run my hand through my hair and let out a sigh of exhaustion as I kick my heels off.

 

"Well, make yourself at home," I say to Harry with a half smile.

 

I head to the kitchen and put the kettle on. He kicks his boots off, and turns the telly on low volume. I set out some snacks for us and start to make the tea. Harry comes into the kitchen and says he might know what to do about Jax.

 

"I Googled her symptoms, and this is what I think the drug might be." he says as she shows me an article from a website called 'No Bullying' on his phone.

 

 

It reads: Roofie is the slang term for Flunitrazepam, a hypnotic sedative drug and a muscle relaxant. However, Roofies are often used for entirely different non-medical purposes. In parties or clubs, roofies are known to be the "date rape drugs," sneaked discreetly into a woman's drink so she would lose consciousness or resistance, making her an easy target for sexual assaults or kidnapping.

 

"We need to monitor her temperature, and everything. She could end up having a seizure or something worse if we don't watch her closely," he says with much concern in his voice and he puts his arm around me.

 

My jaw drops, and I'm shocked. I don't know what to say, or do. How cold hearted do you have to be to drug someone just for a quick fuck?! I'm so mad, and worried, and scared for my best girl. I'm just thankful that Harry is here so I wouldn't be bearing all this on my own. He's so great, I honestly don't know how this night would've gone if he didn't show up. I nod in agreement at his words, and give him his tea and my mind goes to survival mode. We need to get a thermometer, a damp wash rag to cool her down, and some bread for her to munch on so it will absorb this toxic drug. She will survive. I won't let her die. I can't.

 

 

"Here, I'll fetch some things to help monitor her. The sugar and milk is just here," I say to Harry, and motion to the sugar and milk for his tea.

 

I head down the hallway to the bathroom, and grab a clean wash rag. Now I need to find a thermometer. Where in bloody hell did I put the thermometer? I finally find it hiding in a drawer filled with everything but the kitchen sink. I quickly rinse the end with some soap and water, then alcohol just to be safe. Then I run the wash rag under some cool water and ring it out. After I find all the necessary supplies, and bring them to Jax's side I see Harry has been monitoring her while I was getting everything. He put a pillow under her head, and is stroking her hair, he's so kind.

 

"I'll take her temperature real quick, after that we need to try to wake her to eat something," I tell Harry with urgency.

 

"Jax, I'm going to take your temperature love..okay?" I say as I open her mouth to put the thermometer under her tongue.

 

Harry and I both watch as it continues to rise for what seems like ages. It finally stops at 42C.

 

"Holy shit!" We say simultaneously.

 

"Harry, please keep this damp rag on her head," I say urgently.

 

He nods, and does as he's told. I try to wake Jax from her intoxicated state.

 

"Jax, wake up love..it's Hannah," I say in her ear.

 

After a few moments of trying to wake her, she comes around enough to get a few bites of bread in.

 

"I'll take over now, Hannah. You should eat something too," Harry tells me, as he sits beside Jax.

 

"Thank you again Harry, do you want anything?"

 

"It's no problem. I'll be okay with whatever you want to bring me from your dining table. Thank you," he says softly, then looks at Jax again.

 

I plop myself down in my recliner and finish my tea and mindlessly eat some junk food, and stare at my telly thinking, "What am I going to do?"

 

 

**********

 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I appreciate every comment! What do you think will happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

"But there's nothing to be afraid of, even when the night changes.."

~

During the next 2 hours Harry and I take turns monitoring Jax. When it would be my turn to sleep, I could never really fall back asleep, so I just decide to rough it out with Harry. "So, tell me a bit more about yourself...Hannah..Hannah!" I shake myself awake and rub my eyes. "Oh, sorry..I was just resting my eyes." "Yeah, nearly third time you've rested them tonight." Harry laughs, as he pokes my foot with his. "Well, you might be surprised that I don't like coffee, even though I work at a coffee shop." I wake up and poke him back, then cross my arms. "Guess I can't trust your opinion on which coffee I should get then?" "Hey now, says the man who had the best latte ever was it? From, who...oh yeah, me." I point to myself amd raise one eyebrow, then smile confidently at him. "True. I guess I'll just have to find out if you're as good as you seem to be..." he says huskily, looking down at my lips and back at my eyes. Damn, Styles. "You'll be more than satisfied..." I tease. The air in the room is filled with sexual tension now, between me falling in and out of sleep with Harry, who seems to be wide awake. At least something was wide awake. I run my hand through my hair, and watch Harry smirk from my last remark, he adjusts his jeans and crosses his legs. I smile to myself how we enjoy messing with each other like this, and sit up a little straighter in my slouchy couch, across from Harry currently. "Well..." he sighs, with a smirk as he stretches. My eyes wander over his chest, down to his now exposed laurels. Oh sweet jesus, those ferns. I bite my lip, and look up at him before I'm found out. "How about another cuppa then?" He offers, and sits upright. "That sounds great," I smile, and look over at Jax sleeping deeply across from us by a few feet. Harry smile, and gets up from the couch and moans as he stretches again. Lord almighty, this man needs a warning label. I try to look the other way, this time but that doesn't help what my ears are hearing and my mind is imagining. I smirk to myself, and I see him enter the kitchen now. He's made himself at home alright. While Harrynis making our tea, I take this opportunity to check on Jax. She is still a little warm, I try to feed her some bread and she gets it down. I sit and just look at my friend, I feel so bad for her. "You'll get through this babe.." I whisper, stroking her hair. Then I plant a kiss on her forehead. "Tea's ready," Harry says softly. I get up from my seated postion on the floor, and walk into the kitchen. "She's about the same," I say softly, as I take a sip of tea. Mmm, its perfect. What can't he do? "Guess we'll just have to play the waiting game," he replies, and takes a sip of his tea now. We take our tea to the slouchy couch, which Harry has named 'slouchy couchy', and continue talking a bit more about each other. We talk about food, music and traveling. We are both pretty surprised by how much we have in common, mexican food being our favorite, we have very similar taste in music, and when he speaks about where he's traveled, it makes my soul long to be there even more than it already did. I look at the clock on my phone, 3.17am. Ugh, I'm exhausted. I'm sure Harry is too. I don't know what his schedule is, but I'm sure it's probably more demanding in other ways than mine currently is. I also have the day off, so does Jax, luckily. I sigh, and turn to look at Harry, who is falling in and out of sleep, again. "Hey, it's getting really late. You need to get some rest," I say to him quietly. "I'll be fine.. Don't worry about me." he says with a yawn. "Harry... " I say playfully as I roll my eyes at him. "You really need to get some rest." "Nah, i'll be fine..." he yawns again, "really Hannah. I can sleep on the flight. I don't have to be at the airport until 10.30 anyway. You sleep, I'll monitor Jax." he says with a sleepy wink. "Airport? You don't have to fly out for another few days..Harry, go to bed! You've got your days mixed up!" I chuckle, and try to lift him up from his seated position on the couch. He's so damn heavy, and I can't move him at all. I give up, stand in front of him with my arms crossed, frustrated. He opens one eye, and looks at me from the corner of it, with a smirk. "Damn you Harry!" "Oh, it's all for fun, Hannah! I'll go on then.." he replies with a grin, and his dimples show again. He could get away with murder, damn him and those dimples. I shake my head, looking away from him and all this temptation he brings me without even trying. I bargain with him, that we can take longer shifts. He'll sleep an hour and a half, and I'll take over while he's resting. I set him up in my bed, yes.. My bed. Harry Styles is going to sleep in my bed, but we're both too tired to even fathom anything starting up between the sheets tonight. I'm not that kind of girl anyway. Once he's comfy and cosy, I walk out of my room and couldn't help but glance at him over my shoulder. He's already asleep. I lean over to him, to softly kiss him on the head and say, "Goodnight." I spend the next hour and a half checking Jax's temperature and changing her damp rag for a new one every so often while I watch crap TV. Her temperature is going down some, and she seems to be resting peacefully. I take this opportunity to sneak into my room to get some pajamas. I quickly and quietly grab a t-shirt and some sweatpants out from my wardrobe, and hurry out before I accidentally wake Harry. I change in my bathroom, to check on Jax again. She's sound asleep and her temperature feels close to normal. Well, now what do I do? I've thought for the second time tonight. Harry Styles is in my bed, sound asleep. My best friend is sleeping on the couch. Ugh, I really don't have anymore fucks to give at this point no thanks to knobhead from Lagoon. I grab a light blanket from the side of the couch, and throw it over Jax, so she won't get cold. I turn off the lights and head to my room. Yep, I'm going to sleep in my bed with Harry Styles. I quietly open the door, and sneak in. He sounds like he's snoring ever so quietly. He must have been exhausted. I quietly pull the duvet back, and sneak under and get settled. I don't even bother trying to sneak a look at Harry, I'm so tired I can't keep my eyes open any longer. As soon as I close my eyes, I'm asleep. ++++++++ The sun wakes me from my deep sleep. I rub my eyes and try to wake myself up. I pick up my phone to check the time, 10.07am. Oh shit. I turn to look for Harry, and see my empty bed. Did I dream he had slept in my bed? No, I specifically remember kissing his forehead goodnight. I get up, and hear my shower running. Hmm, that's either Harry or Jax. I get up, and wander into the lounge, I see Jax; she's still worn out from last night. Bless her. I walk into the kitchen, and put the kettle on. As I'm waiting for the water to boil, I hear a familiar voice. "Morning." I quickly turn on my heels to see Harry standing in my kitchen in a white shirt and black skinny jeans, his wet hair pulled back in a bun, with a smirk on his glistening face. There go my knees, I brace myself on the counter and return his greeting. "Morning, how'd you sleep?" I ask with a smile, trying to cover my near mishap with my knees. "Great, thanks. How about you? Mind if I have a cuppa?" he says cheerfully. "Not at all. I slept like a baby. Make yourself at home, love." I say with grin. "Nice, we had a bit of a rough night to say the least. How's Jax?" He asks as he comes into the kitchen to get a mug. "Thanks, love. You're so kind, you know Hannah." he says as he comes up behind me, rubbing my back softly. "Jax was feeling normal and sleeping deeply before I went to bed. I haven't checked on her properly yet. I've just woken up and put the kettle on." I say politely. "Oh, sorry. I'll make the tea, and you go check on your bestie, and do what else you need to do. I'll take care of this." he says sweetly with a wink. I think I might turn into a morning person if I woke up to Harry every morning. This is like a dream that I can't wake up from. Is this too good to be true? "Thanks Harry, I appreciate it." I say, softly with a smile. I really could get used to this. I really really like him. "It's the least I can do to earn my keep round here." he says, huskily with that smirk that gets me everytime. I shyly look down at the floor and back up at him and bite my lip, trying to hide my smile. I just want to hug him right now. He's so perfect. Instead I walk over to Jax, and check her temperature. Thankfully it's normal, and I decide to let her rest until she's ready to wake. Her body went through hell last night. I go to my room, and get some clothes to change into and put them in the bathroom. I'm about to head to the kitchen when Harry hands me my mug. "Hope you like it hot." he says with a cheeky wink. Oh gosh, it's a bit early for that isn't it Harry? Hell, who am I kidding.. It's never too early or late for that when you're around Harry Styles. Let the games begin. "That's not the only thing I like hot." I say as I take a sip of my tea whilst holding my gaze into his gorgeous green eyes. Take that, Styles. "Ooo, like what?" he says huskily. "Oh, you know showers, co-" before I can finish my words, I feel his lips crash into mine. His lips are so soft, I kiss him back gently as I put my hands around his face. He slips his tongue in between my lips and it finds mine. I feel his warm breath, and I can think of nothing else in the world at this minute. The whole world stops everytime we touch. My heart beat is off the charts, and my skin breaks into goosebumps as he's now gently placing his strong hands on the small of my back. A small moan escapes me as a result of this, and I bite on his lip gently. He pulls my hips toward his and I feel him getting excited. Our breathing becomes more rapid, our kisses more urgent, more passionate. Oh shit, we need to stop before things get going. I don't want to though, he feels so good. I want him. I need him. He's like a drug. ********** Thanks again for reading! Things are getting steamy for Harry & Hannah! let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

 I step back, out of breath and my lips feel swollen and say, "Thanks for the tea, and the kiss was nice too." with a wink. I'm still playing the game, remember? "Just nice?" he says, pretending to sound wounded. "Eh, it was alright.. " I say sarcastically, moving my hand in a so-so motion. "Hmm, well is the tea better than your kiss?" he asks playfully. I lean into his personal space, look up into his deep green eyes and touch his bottom lip ever so softly with my lips and whisper, "Oh yeah.. " "Mmm shame. I guess I shouldn't kiss you again then." he says with a smirk. Damn him, he's playing the game now. He's getting better at it. Step it up Hannah. I grab his face and gently kiss his soft, plump lips. I feel his hot breath on me, while I bite gently on his bottom lip. He pulls my face into his, as to get us to become one. My fingers become tangled in his hair, and he's kissing me slowly and softly. I feel his tongue find mine again, and he's sending me a message as to what might come in the future, when he slides the tip of his tongue in and up and down motion on mine. Oh god, this is hot. I can't get enough of this. My turn to send a message, as I bite on his lower lip and suck on it for a few seconds, causing him to moan softly into my mouth. Our kisses slow down after a while and we break away. I rest my head on his chest and breathlessly say, "You can kiss me whenever you like" "Mmm, I think I'd rather like that," he says huskily with that damn smirk. I brace myself against the bathroom counter just in time, because my knees went all wobbly, again. "I think I would too," I say softly, still in a dreamlike state while I'm thinking of a possible 'future' with Harry Styles. I love this feeling. I don't want this to go away. But I know it will dissipate within the hour. I don't know what to call this thing with Harry, but I need it, I need him. I want to know every fibre of his being, his innermost self. His thoughts and dreams, his fears and achievements. He checks his phone, and realises he needs to go soon. He sighs, and puts his phone back in his pocket. "I need to go soon, Hannah. Work calls.." "I understand Harry, it's okay. Let's finish our tea together before you go," I say with a hopeful. But inside, I didn't feel like it's okay. I'm still confused. I know my feelings about him, but how does he feel about me? Does he even have any feelings for me? We've both been playing this silly game so much that it's messed up my mind, I can't tell which signals are true and which ones are just for fun. I should just stop before I get my heart broken, by the sexiest man alive with a heart of gold to match his golden boots. We finish our tea and toast that he so kindly made. Then I check on Jax again, she's the same as she was 30 minutes ago, so I let her continue to sleep. I take a quick shower as Harry is plopped on the couch having another tea before he leaves. I get washed, and dressed in record time for me. I'm out in a flash, I don't want this to end. I get out, and he's in the kitchen setting his mug in the sink. I come up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his back and say, "I don't want you to leave." softly, trying not to sound like a lovesick puppy.. But it's not really working. Hopefully Harry will think it's cute. He turns round to face me, and lifts my face up with his finger and looks into my eyes and says, "I don't want to either. I'll see you later, yeah?" "Of course," I say, hopefully looking into his deep emerald eyes. "You two stay safe, okay?" he replies with a small smile. "Can I walk you to your car?" I say softly. "I don't know if that's a good idea..I want you to, but you never know who might be looking for me." he shrugs, and sighs, his eyes shift away from me. "I'm sorry." he replies, apologetically. I understand, it comes with the package. But I still can't help but feel bitter about this. I run my hand through my hair, and try to put on a brave face. "I understand, come on you're going to be late if we don't stop talking." I say playfully. Harry grins back at me, and follows me to the door. As I get closer to the door, my heart pounds harder, and I have to remind myself to breathe. I stop when I put my hand on the doorknob, and look at Harry over my shoulder. "Well, I guess this is it.." I try to sound hopeful, and I can't meet his eyes. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and bite my lip. Harry chuckles, I'm not sure why, and pecks a kiss on my forehead. Then whispers in my ear, "See you later, love." I bite my lip harder, and close my eyes. Damnit Harry, this isn't funny. I swallow my emotions and buck up now. "Yeah, see you later." I say coldly, and look into his eyes. They're so beautiful, but now instead of joy and happiness, they're swimming with confusion, with a touch of sadness. I don't care, I want him to hurt, because I'm hurting right now. With that, I open the door for Harry and watch him walk out of my life. It feels like he is leaving me for good. I have all these feelings I just can't handle right now. I slam the door shut with hot tears streaming down my face. I'm so angry at him, and at myself for letting myself get so close and attached to him so soon. Who am I kidding? I was already attached before I even met him! I was doomed, just like every other girl after his heart. I lean against my door, I feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I'm so upset, and I just want this all to stop, but at the same time I don't. I want to see him again, but if I do, I'm afraid I'll get my heartbroken. I wipe the tears from my face, and peek around the wall to see Jax, sleeping away. I should focus on her, not on this silly fangirl's dream of being with Harry. It's already broken my heart, and I wasn't even in deep yet. I pull my hair back into a ponytail, and look out the window to see Harry getting into his Range Rover, going to live his life, his life that probably won't include me. Not even in my wildest dreams. Another tear wells up in my eye, and I see him turn to look at my window before he gets in his car. Butterflies shoot through my stomach, and I smile immediately. I don't know if he can see me, or not I can't tell by his facial expression, he bites his lip and opens the door to get inside. I feel a pit in my stomach, as if all my dreams are lost. I need to get over this. I need to turn this off, this stupid heart, these stupid feelings. I wipe my eyes again, and go find my phone. I plop myself down on the recliner and open my Twitter app. I think about unfollowing Harry, just so I won't have to hurt anymore. I don't want to do that though, as a fan or as a normal person. After a few minutes of debating with myself, I decide to tweet him. I start to type, Have fun in Germany! x . I erase that, and end up tweeting, Safe travels. :) There. That doesn't sound too desperate. I put my phone on the side table next to me, and look out the window behind Jax that overlooks the street. It's another cloudy day, typical. I wish it was sunnier though. I sigh, and think of something I could do to pick my mood up that didn't remind me of Harry. A few minutes later, I see Jax starting to wake up a bit, squirming under the blanket I put on her early this morning. After a minute or two, she finally opens her eyes and she looks like she's seen a ghost. "What the fuck happened last night?!" she demands, terrified. "Okay, let's start from the beginning. After I get you some water and toast. Yeah love?" I reply softly. Jax nods in agreement, and waits as I get her nourishments. I put the kettle on again, and sit next to Jax to break the news to her. I start from the beginning, when we arrived at Lagoon, she got us in thanks to the friend she knows. I go over every detail, not sure what she remembered or didn't. Her jaw drops when I get to the awful bit about that knobhead spiking her drink. "He DID WHAT?!" She yells, pissed off and angry. "There's more though, hold on.." I explain. This must be when she can't remember anything else that happened afterwards. I explain to her how Harry got that knobhead kicked out, and the police handled his scum of the earth. Then we helped her to her car, and we drove here. I also explained how I knew she wasn't herself, and how much Harry and I were worried for her. I told her how Harry guessed what might have been put in her drink, and how we monitored her for hours, and tried to get her to eat and drink until her temperature went down. When I told her that Harry and I finally went to bed in the wee hours of the morning, her face was still in shock. She didn't know what to say, it's like her mouth stopped working. "Come here love. It's all over now." I say calmly as I wrap my arms around her. She begins to cry in my arms, and I hold her tighter, and rub her back. I look over to the side table next to us and grab the box of tissues and offer it for her. Jax takes a handful of them, and practically blows her brains out, and cries harder. I can't imagine what she must be feeling right now. Anger, revenge, gratitude, and fear. I just hold her as long as she needs to make her feel safe, because that's what she needs. She doesn't feel safe, how could anyone feel safe after going through something like that? She breaks away from my arms, and wipes her tears and says.. "All I can say is thank you," she says to me with tears streaming down her face. "No thanks needed, love. That's what I'm here for," I reply softly, and grab another tissue for her. Thank god I'm off work today,  I think to myself. This is too much. I stare out my window and watch as rain starts to pitter patter against the glass. I feel like the weather is mimicking the status of my heart right now. I wish I could shake this.

************

Whew! This was emotional! I hope you're still enjoying it so far! :) thank you to every single one of you for reading! I'll be publishing every week (to the best of my ability!) Please vote, comment and share if you're enjoying it!


	9. Chapter 9

"You know I'm such a fool for you.."

~

This chapter is written from Harry's POV. Please let me know if you like it or not!

 

After Hannah shuts the door to her flat, I stand there, feeling a bit odd. I shake my head, and try to not think about it. Maybe it was nothing, I think to myself as I make my way down the stairs. It's a bit damp outside, and I wish I would have brought my coat inside. After looking both ways before crossing the road, I reach my car. As I'm putting my hand on the door handle, something tells me it's more than just nothing. I turn around, and look at the windows from her flat, I don't know what I'm looking for. A sign? I'm confused, and hungry, and almost late for an important meeting, I know that much. I see her in the window, she smiles, but she looks so sad. Has she been crying? I can't keep standing here and staring at her for too long, someone might see me. I open the door, and get in.

 

"Damnit." I hit the steering wheel, frustrated with this whole thing. This thing I don't know what it is.

 

I put the key in the ignition and start to my journey home. As I drive away from Hannah's flat, I'm fighting with myself. I don't want to leave, but at the same time I wonder why I feel this way about her so soon, she makes me laugh and treats me like a normal person. For me, that's rare. I try to focus on my driving, more than my feelings at the moment, and it helps a little. So, I decide to turn on my stereo, the first song that plays is 'Linger' by The Cranberries. I contemplate changing it, but decide to let it play out.

 

"I guess I can't run away from my feelings today." I mutter to myself, and sing along with the song.

 

I pickup my phone at a stoplight, to text Louis letting him know I'm on my way, and just need to stop by my house first. I nearly forgot about the meeting today, I press send and put the phone down in my drink holder. I turn up the volume of the stereo, and try to get lost in whatever song comes next on my playlist after 'Linger'. After a few songs into my drive, I pull up to my street and see some fans gathered around my gate. I smile, and turn the volume down. They soon see me pulling up, I slow down, and put the car in park briefly. After rolling my window down, they all start talking at once.

 

"Hello ladies!" I say enthusiastically, and wave at them.

 

"HARRY!! Can we get some pictures?! Harry I love you!!" I hear some shout.

 

"Thank you, I love you all. I actually don't have time for pictures right now. I'm going to be late. I'll see you later, and it was lovely seeing you," I say politely, as I roll my window back up and wave them goodbye.

 

Seeing strangers at your house often is something I'm used to. I try to assume most of them are nice, lovely people, but there have been cases where some weren't so much. Despite the bad, I still love my job, and my fans, and I wouldn't have my job without them. The group of girls back away from my car, and I open the front gate to pull into my drive. I look in the rear view mirror, to be sure I don't hit anyone when I close the gate and I see them waving goodbye. I smile, and wave goodbye again, before closing it. After I turn the ignition off, I turn around to grab my clothes and pick up my phone, then get out to quickly go inside and freshen up before my meeting.

 

After opening the front door, I let out a sigh of relaxation. It's good to be home, even if it's for a few minutes. "Time to get ready for work," I tell myself, as I head upstairs to my bedroom.

My room isn't very exciting, it's pretty bland. White duvet, with white pillows and white wardrobe. I have black abstract art on the walls, I guess I like a minimalist look for my room to help me sleep better and clear my mind. Since I'm gone quite often it doesn't smell particularly nice, unless I light a candle. I've been feeling a bit homesick lately while on tour, and it feels like I've been on a nonstop tour for so long. I set my dirty clothes on the unmade bed, and plug my phone in to charge. Instead of changing into some clean clothes right away, I decide to open my Twitter. I see a new tweet from someone, it reads:

@lattegirl1D: Safe travels. :)

 

I smile, and crease my eyebrows in thought. "Who's lattegirl?" I click on her account, and see a silly picture of two girls giving the camera a peace sign. I click on the picture to see it more clearly, and I instantly recognize the girls. Hannah, and Jax. They're both decked out in One Direction gear, and look so happy. Hannah looks like she was laughing when the picture was taken. She looks so beautiful when she's so happy like that, I think to myself and smile absentmindedly. I think about following her back, but see she has her DM's open. Hmm, should I send her a message? I think this over for a minute and decide to send her one when I've come home from my meeting today. I put the phone aside, and go to my wardrobe for a fresh pair of clothes. A white tee shirt and black skinny jeans it is, nothing too fancy for my meeting.

I'm dreading this meeting, as I always dread management meetings, but dealing with them is part of the business. I quickly change out of my clothes from last night and into my fresh ones, and toss the dirty ones aside on the bed to be dealt with later. I head off to the bathroom, put on some deodorant and brush my teeth, and I'm ready to go. I grab my phone, keys and sunglasses before I head downstairs. I know I don't need the sunglasses today, since it's a bit rainy, but it's a habit to have them.

I quickly run downstairs, as I'm really cutting it close for time now, then punch in my security code and lock the door before I head out. It's starting to rain harder now than it was before I left Hannah's place. Oh well, let's hope I don't slip around too much on the way there.

The drive to Modest! wasn't too bad, I hit some slick spots, but survived. I also arrived just in time for the meeting. Once I'm through the front door, I see the secretary with a worried look on her face, she waves me back to the meeting room. I smile, and laugh to myself by her expression. I'm laid back, and I don't really mind if I'm a few minutes late to a meeting. I must be the last to arrive, I think to myself. I briskly walk down the marble tiled hallway, and reach the tall oak doors I've walked through countless times. I turn the knob, and open the door quietly to see the rest of the guys and our board of directors. Everyone turns to look at me, I give them a small smile, and shut the door.

"In need of a watch that is on time, Harry?" the board director, Frank says. He doesn't sound to pleased with me.

 

"Good one, Frank," I smile, and take my seat next to Louis.

I look over at him, and he gives me a look like someone is about to eat him alive.

 

Why is everyone so scared today?

 

"Now that we have everyone, we can begin the meeting. As you know, we, your board of directors are in charge of making the bigger decisions for you. The good, the bad, and the complicated ones." Frank booms.

 

He's an older man, with shorter salt and pepper hair. He always looks grumpy, thanks to his wrinkles between his furry eyebrows that look as though they're about to take flight. I sit and listen to Frank give his speech, and after that happens another member starts to talk about the reason we are there. They are talking about ending One Direction. Louis is furious, he starts yelling and almost becomes uncontrollable.

"This is rubbish," Niall gives his two cents, and tries to bite his lip so he won't get in trouble.

 

"Can we not talk about this while we're on tour?" Liam chimes in.

 

"I know this isn't optimal timing.." Frank starts.

 

"Bloody hell it's not! We're on a fucking tour, and you expect us to be our best EVERY FUCKING NIGHT! What is god's name made you decide, "Oh I think we'll just break it to 'em then, it'll be fine..all daisy and roses." Louis interrupts, and slams his hand on the table when speaking about our performance expectations. "Newsflash, Frank..it won't be fine. Our fans notice everything, I mean EVERYTHING. They could go into private investigation for a career!" He continues.

I put my hand on Louis' shoulder, and quietly tell him, "Lou, that's enough man..let's hear it first, okay?"

"Whatever, fine...I'll listen, but I won't like it," he finishes, and sits back in his chair, arms crossed and eyes right at Frank, ready to take aim.

 

"Thank you, now we can continue. We can all clearly see this isn't optimal timing, but it needed to be brought up," Frank starts, and he looks over a stack of papers in front of him. I watch him, and the papers. When he looks at us and back to the papers.

 

Is he reading from a script?! Oh hell..this is too much.

 

I try to bite my lip, while my anger is climbing close to Louis' now. You can cut the tension in the room with a knife, it's horrible. None of us make a sound as Frank continues to tell us the details of ending our band. Who would get this amount of money, how we should tell the public, so on and so forth. He finally comes to a close, and let's us all go after a good hour of telling us the worst thing we've heard. The boys and I gather in the hallway, Louis mutters something I can't understand, probably something about Frank again.

 

"Okay, so that wasn't what we wanted to hear.." Liam starts.

 

"Damn right.." Louis and Niall chime in.

 

"But..maybe we can compromise with them?"

 

"That doesn't sound too bad, if they actually listen to us," I reply.

Louis and Niall nod in agreement. I don't think any of us want to talk about this anymore, or think about it. I'm glad Liam stepped up and is trying to do something though. We stand in the hallway for another few minutes trying to think of something else we could do. We decide to bring the offer of a hiatus to the board, and until then, we just make it through the rest of the tour best as we can.

 

"We need to do it for the fans," Liam says, trying to encourage us.

 

"Yeah.." Louis says quietly, biting his lower lip. I can see a tear welling up in his eye. This is going to be tough, I think to myself. I nod at Liam, and I just can't bring myself to talk about this anymore for today. We all say our goodbyes, and go our separate ways for the day. Louis and I walk out together, I remain quiet as he's still going off about Frank. Once we're outside, he lights a cigarette, and I think about asking him for one.

"You want a drag?" He half jokes with me.

"No, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it," I smirk, and let out a sigh.

"Come on man, let's go to mine," he offers.

 

I nod, and head to my car to follow Louis home.

 

What am I going to do? What are we going to do?

 

*****************

Thanks for reading! What did you think about Harry's POV? Let me know! If you're still enjoying the book, vote/share/comment! I appreciate everyone of you!


	10. Chapter 10

"Paradise, in your eyes..green like American money.."

~

 

It's 11pm and I'm sat here, a right couch potato with Jax. Poor love, still in tears over all this bullshit she's had to go through. I turn on 'The Notebook', and make us another cup of tea. I come back with the tea, and Jax looks like a zombie. She hasn't had a proper shower or even glanced in the mirror since she woke up this morning. Time for tough love.

 

"C'mon love. Get your arse up, and get in the shower." I say firmly.

 

Jax looks at me in shock.

"B-but, I.." her voice trails off, at a loss for words.

 

"No 'buts' love, you're my best girl and I can't let you fall down the black hole of sadness over some knobhead. We've got to take care of you. YOU have to take care of you. Yeah?" I raise an eyebrow, hand on my hip.

 

Jax digests my words, and she nods in agreement. Good girl, Jax. I turn 'The Notebook' off, and turn on some music to lift our spirits. I get started cleaning up my room, first I open the windows to let in some fresh air. I turn around and look at my bed, I'm reminded of Harry. "Get on with it Han," I mutter to myself, as I start to make the bed. I pick up some dirty clothes from the floor, and organize my shoes. I hear the water running in the shower, and I go to my wardrobe to pick out some clothes for Jax. Luckily we're close to the same size. I grab a baggy sweatshirt, and sweatpants and lay them in the bathroom floor for her.

"Some clothes for you love," I say loudly over the shower running.

 

"Thanks Han," she replies.

 

I walk into my lounge and dump my clothes into the laundry basket to be washed later. I don't feel like doing much of anything right now to be honest, but I need to put a brave face on, for myself and for Jax. I plop down on the couch and I look at my takeout menus. I really don't feel like cooking tonight. Hmm, there's pizza, chinese..BAM! I hear a loud crash from the bathroom.

 

"What the FUCK?!" I shout.

 

Oh god I hope Jax is okay, I think as I'm running to the bathroom. I open the door to find Jax sprawled out in the floor staring at the ceiling and jerking uncontrollably. OH MY GOD. She's having a fucking seizure! Okay, calm down Hannah, just make sure there's nothing around her that can harm her and monitor her airway. I look at her body, and the shower. Looks like she bumped her head on the shower wall on her way down. I check my phone so I can time her seizure. She's breathing, nothing is blocking her airway. All I can do is sit and wait for this hell to be over. I sit next to her, and stroke her hair and tell her everything is going to be okay. Really I feel like I'm telling myself that. I know she can't hear me, because she isn't responding to my words at all. I'm crying now, it's so hard for me to see her like this. She almost looks dead, and when she jerks..a strange haunting sound comes out from her.

 

3 minutes have passed, and Jax finally stops seizing. These have been the longest 3 minutes of my life. Jax is sleeping now, and I move her body from the cold hard floor onto the couch. I put the clothes I had laid out for her onto her, so she won't get cold and wrap her in a warm blanket.

 

I pull my phone out to check it, out of habit and to distract myself. Nothing new on Facebook, I get bored after scrolling for a few minutes so I check Twitter now. I've got a message, from Harry.

 

"Oh my god!" I slap my mouth shut so I won't wake Jax, and scream into my hands. My heart is pounding so hard, my hands shaking and I haven't even opened the damn message yet. I'm almost too scared to. "How did he find me?" I think out loud. I bite my lip, and click on it with shaking hands.

 

Hey Hannah, thanks for wishing me safe travels. I hope you and Jax are well.

All the love, Harry. x

 

"Should I write him back?" I say to myself. I start to bite my nail, from stress and being anxious. I guess it would be rude to not write him back, since he did ask about Jax and I. I think to myself, quickly typing, and send him this:

 

No problem! I'm a little tired, and Jax just had a seizure, so things could be better you could say. Lol I hope you're well too, and thank you for asking about us. x

 

I set my phone down, and look at Jax lying on the couch. She looks so lifeless. I wish I could take this pain and suffering away from her. Other people that don't know me as well as Jax might not know how much I care, I care to the point of pain. I can feel when others hurt, even if it's not my fault, or out of my control. I hate seeing others hurting, especially my family or people close to my heart. I try to hide it, but I can't from the ones that know me best. I bite my lip, and try to hold back the tears.

"I need more tea.." I sigh, and get up from my recliner and dump out the now cold tea that I made before Jax had her accident. I make a fresh cup, and turn the movie back on. Maybe things will go back to normal sooner if I start to act like they are. I hear my phone ping again, and pick it up to see I have a new message from Harry. My heart flutters, to think he's online right now. I wonder what he's doing? I open it.

 

Oh no! Is she okay? It sounds like things aren't so well right now, do you need something? I'm okay, we had a meeting today, and it didn't go as I expected you could say..I'm hanging out with Louis right now. x

 

I smile, reading his message. It makes me feel happier knowing he cares about us. I'm wondering why his day didn't go as expected. I don't want to intrude and overstep my boundaries though. I struggle with my words, and decide to turn the movie back on. While the movie credits are going, I take a sip of my tea, and sigh. I stare into space, losing myself in my thoughts. Why did this happen? Why did I meet Harry? Why did that wanker have to fuck with Jax? Why?! Does Harry even like me? Why does he want to talk to me? My thoughts start to spiral, and I stop myself before they get out of control. I glance over at Jax and see she's sleeping just fine. Her breathing is normal, and she has good color in her face. I press the play button for my dvd to start, and pick my phone up to reply to Harry.

 

She's okay, just resting now. I don't think we need anything, I might order something to eat, thank you though. I'm sorry to hear about your day, I hope it gets better. Tell Louis I said hi. x

 

I set my phone down, and sip on my tea as the movie plays. This movie always makes me cry, but right now I needed something to make me cry. I just needed to get it all out. I cry when nobody's watching, when nobody's listening. Yet I'm the one who's always there for someone to cry on. My phone pings again, it's Harry. He sends me a picture of him and Louis, they look so cute and handsome, Harry doing his typical peace sign for a selfie and Louis making a silly face. I bet he had to talk Harry into taking the picture.

Louis says hi, and he made me take this for you. Thanks, love..it's a long story, we'll just have to wait and see what happens.x

 

I'm confused, what's going on? I don't want to pry though.

 

Lol tell Louis thanks for me. You look like you're both having a good time. Should I let you go? x

 

He says, "Anytime love." No, I'm okay..just sat here next to this lump on a log. ;) x

 

Harry and I message each other for the rest of the movie, and I forget to eat something. I actually forget to watch the movie, and end up feeling a little better. He tries to make some jokes with me, and I already know his old jokes, regardless they make me laugh anyway. He always knows how to cheer someone up, or at least put a smile on their face. I put the phone down, and look over at Jax. She hasn't moved and she seems to be resting well as she has been for the past hour or so. I go over to Jax and examine her head as best as I can while she's laying down. Her head doesn't look swollen, and I don't see any bruising yet. I feel her scalp, and feel a small bump on the right side of her head. That must be from the fall. I go the kitchen and grab an ice pack for the bump. Once she's situated, I make myself another tea and turn on a new movie. It's getting late, and I'm having trouble staying awake. I've checked on Jax a few times through the night, and she's doing okay. It's now 1.30am.

 

"Jax, love. Can you open your eyes?" I say softly, as I stroke her hair.

 

Nothing.

 

"Jax, sweetheart..I need you to open your eyes or say something for me if you can hear me." I say a little louder.

 

"Mmm... " she mumbles.

Thank God. She's responding at least.

 

"Jax, I know you're tired, but can you try to open your eyes?"

 

I watch as she barely moves, her eyes squeeze tight. I can tell she's trying to wake herself up. After a few moments she opens her eyes a little.

 

"What's your name?"

 

"Uh.. Jax?"

 

"Right, good. Where do you live?"

 

"Um.. London? In a flat?"

 

"Right, that's good Jax. What's my name?"

 

"..mm Hannah?"

 

"Very good, love. Do you know how old you are?"

 

"..um 21?"

 

"Yes, when is your birthday?"

 

"....5th March, 1994"

 

"Right, love. You're doing fantastic. What is the last thing you remember?"

 

"...um, I was getting cleaned up in the shower and that's it."

 

"That's right love. You had a seizure whilst in the shower. You had a right good fall and hit your head pretty good."

 

"Oh no.. "

 

"Yeah, but you're okay now. That's all that matters. Do you want some tea, love? Or would you rather go back to sleep?"

 

"I'll have a cuppa, that sounds really nice right now Hannah. Thank you so much."

 

"It's no problem love."

 

I go turn the kettle on, and pull my phone out to message Harry with the good news of Jax. He replies instantly and is happy to hear she's doing well. I'm surprised he's still awake right now. I ask what he's doing up so late, and he responds with he can't sleep. I put the phone down and make our tea, I ponder asking if he wants to talk again, or not. I hear my phone again, it's Harry. This boy won't leave me alone. He sent me a picture of himself, it looks like he's in a bed, and his hair is in a bun. Oh dear lord, my body can't handle all this in one day. Should I send him a picture of me? I haven't even looked in the mirror today. I go to the bathroom, and have a quick look in the mirror. My hair actually looks pretty good, and I don't look as tired as I feel. I'll give it a shot, why not. I take a selfie of me smiling, and send it to him. I also say he looks cosy, and a little sleepy.

 

You look better than I look at this time of day. ;) x

 

Oh please, Harry. You always look good. x

 

Do I now? ;) x

 

I might say you don't, I'm not going to give you a bigger ego. ;) x

 

Alright..well, I'm about to fall asleep over here. Can I talk to you later, then? x

 

Same here. Of course. Goodnight and sweet dreams, Harry. xx

 

Sweet dreams, Han. :) xx

 

After I set my phone down from messaging Harry, and I'm all smiles. I sit in my chair for a moment to let this all sink in. Harry and I talking on a regular basis, maybe? But I'm still asking myself why. I guess all I have to do is wait and see what happens. I stand up, to grab our tea and some biscuits to munch on. Jax is watching some late night show I haven't seen while I bring over the tea and biscuits.

 

"Here you are love." I say as I set her mug down beside her.

 

"Thanks Han, you're the best." she says softly.

 

"It's no problem, love. I'm just glad you're okay."

 

"So, how are things with you and Harry?" she asks with a smirk.

 

"Things are great, you missed the action this morning. We had some bloody hot kissing episodes." I admitted.

 

"Sexy... But are you going to see him again?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

 

"I don't know," I sigh, feeling confused again about him.

 

"Well, you won't know until you try, right?" she says, calmly.

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right..and stop reading my mind, would you." I tease, and we both start laughing together.

 

****************

 

Whew! Glad Jax is okay now! Let me know how you're liking the book, I love to hear your feedback. Please vote and comment :)

Stay tuned for the next update!


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up Sunday morning to the sun peeking through my bedroom window, behind my black curtains. I look at my alarm clock, my eyes take a little bit to focus, and I see it's 11.20am. Holy shit, I was tired. I say a silent prayer that today will be easier, and get out of bed to see Jax has made tea and breakfast. Bless her.

 

"Thanks love, you didn't have to do that." I say as I step into the kitchen. Jax turns to look at me and smile, as she's stirring the eggs.

 

"It's the least I can do, after all the shit I've put you through this weekend. I really appreciate you, Han. You're the best girl I could've asked for." she says sweetly.

 

"Alright, don't get all sappy on me now. Wanna get out and get some fresh air today?"

 

"That sounds fantastic!" she says with enthusiasm.

 

*ping*

 

"Great, we can go wherever you want to," I say with a sleepy smile.

 

Oh, that'll be my phone. I leave it for now, and sit down at the table next to Jax's seat. I pick up my mug and take a sip of tea, it's perfect.

 

"Thanks love, this is perfect. How long have you been up? Do you feel alright?" I say with a soft smile.

 

"Oh, about an hour. I feel great, I just thought I'd let you sleep, here you are darling," Jax says as she hands me my plate.

 

It all looks so good, and I honestly needed a home cooked meal after what has happened. I pick up my fork and dig into the eggs first.

 

"Want to go to Primark?" I ask, as I take a bite.

 

"Sure, anywhere sounds brilliant. I need to get some new shoes anyway." Jax says.

 

"Awesome, it's been ages since I've been shopping. We can treat ourselves." I cup her hand in mine, and smile. "From now on, no more dancing with anyone unless they're approved by me first, okay?" I wink, and give her another smile.

 

"Yes ma'am, I'm rubbish at picking them. Maybe you'll get Niall to dance with me, with the luck you're having!" She shoots back playfully. We let go of each other's hands and go back to eating.

 

"I don't know about that..I don't really know about Harry to be honest..." I sigh, and rub my temple.

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't know..he's HARRY STYLES to begin with..and I don't have a clue how he feels about me. I just..I don't know. We do these flirty things and I'm just getting to caught up in it. I don't want to end up being his next fling, you know?" I set my tea down a little too hard on the table, making some splash. "Damnit," I sigh, angrily and grab a napkin to wipe up the spill. "I mean, I don't know how many flings or authentic relationships he's actually had, the media just tells everyone a load of shit to make more money..it's just confusing..and I'm really in over my head with it," I finally meet Jax's eyes, and rest my head on my hand.

 

"Then bloody ask the man how he feels about you! He's like any other lad, other than his name and all that.." she throws her hand in the air at me. Now look who's giving orders around here.

 

I raise an eyebrow, and cross my arms, "Look's like we've traded places now, haven't we?" I smirk, and we both start to laugh.

 

"Seriously though, you won't know until you ask. If he says he's got no feelings, then we can deal with that later..but if he does, Han.." she pauses, and looks into my eyes happily. "You've got to take this and hold on..you know?" She smiles softly.

 

I take a moment to mull over her words, and I get all teary when she encourages me to take that chance with Harry. Geez, Jax going from tough love to serious and sappy within less than five minutes was doing a number on me. I shake my head and undo my ponytail to shake my bed head. I pull it back up in a messy bun, and smile at her.

"Okay, FINE. Only you could talk me into this.." I roll my eyes at her, and finish off my tea.

 

"Either call me when he's told you there's nothing there, so we can chop his dick off; or we can celebrate when he tells you how great we all know you are, and he'd be an absolute wanker to miss out on you!" She says calmly with a massive smirk on her face. I know she's always got my back when it comes to guys, it didn't matter if it was Harry Styles.

 

"Okay! I think if we chopped his dick off, that might be the end of his career.." I say, laughing hard from what Jax said.

 

"Alright then, enough chit chat about Harry's dick..let's get ready to go," She smiles as she takes my empty plate.

 

"Okay, no more guy talk in general..we both need some proper girl time. Friday didn't go down too well," I laugh, and help her with the dishes.

 

"Defo, let's get some chocolates while we're out, yeah?"

 

"Yes!" I say happily.

I feel like we're turning over a new leaf. Things are slowly looking up now, moment by moment. I turn on some music, and 'Wannabe' comes on. Immediately Jax and I launch into a karaoke session, I grab a remote and she grabs the nearest thing to her. She comes out of my room with a vibrator as a microphone. "Yo I tell you what I want what I really really want!" She sings as she thrusts her hips into the vibrator. I nearly lose my shit, and I try to keep singing. As I'm singing/laughing, Jax is singing and rubbing that thing all over herself. When it comes to the chorus, instead of saying, 'I wanna ha! I wanna ha!' She moans the loudest, fake moan I've ever heard. It wasn't even porn worthy.

"Bloody hell Jax, I'm crying over here!"

She doesn't break her performance at all. My sides are burning like I've just finished an abdominal workout, and I can't go on anymore. She continues without me, and bows once she's done. We laugh together and I clap for her through my tears.

"Oscar worthy love! I think you might look into sexy video chat," I tease.

 

"You think? I can shake it for a sugar daddy, come at me boys!" She tells, squeezing her chest and shaking her head side to side.

"Oh baby yeah!" I yell, and we both start to laugh again.

 

After our laughter dies down, we start to get ready, I go with a simple white tee shirt and black skinnies, with my black converse. I brush on some eyebrow filler, and concealer to hide the bags under my eyes and brush on some mascara, to open up my eyes. Jax changes into a pair of my clothes, a Pink Floyd shirt and denim jeans.

 

"Han, I swear you're a guy in a girls' body sometimes..or you got trapped in a Tardis and it spat you out in the wrong year," she teases me.

 

I roll my eyes at her, I love the way I dress. I wouldn't have it any other way, I'm just not girly like she is, never have been.

 

"Shut up, and say thank you for the clean clothes, yeah?"

 

"Thank youuu.." she sticks her tongue out at me.

 

I reply by flipping her off, and we both start laughing again. By the time we're ready, it's 1.35pm. I grab my keys, phone and wallet and shove everything into my purse, as I follow Jax out. I turn round to lock the door and hear my phone ping. It'll have to wait a second. We head over to Jax's car, and she says she's fine to drive, but I'm still keeping a very close eye on her. Once we're in, I pull out my phone.

 

1 new text message from Mum.

Hey love, how are you? Want to come over on Saturday? x

 

Hey mum, I'm great! How are you? Sure, I'd love to. x

 

Wonderful, I'm good as well. See you at noon? x

 

Sounds great mum, see you then! Love you! xx

 

Love you too, sweetheart. xx

 

I put my phone away, and keep my eyes on the road, and partly on Jax. She's doing well, and seems back to her normal self. I'm still not taking any chances though. We arrive at Primark, and spend a few hours in there. Jax buys some gorgeous black heels that make her legs look amazing, and a nice pair of silver earrings. I bought a pair of glitter heels, because I can't resist glitter, along with some of my favorite perfume, because it was on sale. On our way home, we pick up some chocolate and a bottle of wine. Jax and I return to my flat, and have dinner together. Jax insists on making dinner for me, which I don't object to. She makes us a fabulous lasagna, which pairs well with our wine. After dinner, she goes back to hers, and I plop on the couch. I pick up my phone and put it on charge. It's 10.38pm. I want to message Harry again, but I don't want to come off as clingy if I text him too much.. Ugh. Fuck it. I quickly type:

Hey, how was your day? x

 

That's not clingy, is it? I press send before I change my mind, and turn the telly on. I didn't hear my phone ping and I've missed a call from an unknown number. Hmm, weird. Oh well, I wouldn't have answered anyway. I direct my attention back to the tv, and I get zoned into a baking show.

"Damn, I'm getting hungry now..those cakes look good." I mutter to myself, licking my lips and thinking about that chocolate we bought.

 

I stand up, and head to my kitchen to see what I've got. "I wonder if I have any biscuits? Damn, I should have bought some brownies..ah well, chocolate will do." I say to myself, while looking through my cupboards.

I open all the cupboards and search every one of them, when I reach the last one, I find a chocolate brownie I must have hidden from myself.

"YES!" I shout with victory. I open it and plop on the recliner again. I get really sucked into the show now, as I'm munching on my chocolate, and I don't realize where the time has gone. My eyes start to get droopy, while someone is trying to get a Victoria sponge batter right. I rub my eyes, and shake myself awake. I look at my phone, and see its nearly midnight. I turn the tv off, and carry myself to bed, leaving the phone where it was. I don't even remember closing my eyes, and I realise it's morning. I turn over to check my clock, it reads 7.40am. Shit. I don't have hardly anytime to get ready today.

 

I make a dash to the kitchen, turn the kettle on, pop some bread in the toaster and run to the bathroom. I examine myself, no time for a shower today. I spray on a little more perfume to make up for no shower, and put on some extra deodorant. I quickly brush some mascara on, nearly poking my eye and pull my hair in a ponytail. I quickly change into a t-shirt, skinnies and head to the kitchen. The water is ready, as I make my tea I scarf down my toast. I decide to take my tea to go, I won't have enough time to enjoy it as usual. After I finish my toast, I go back to the bathroom and brush my teeth and take a wee. I almost forgot that, that could have been bad. I see my clock, it now reads 8.00am. FUCK.

 

I grab my phone, keys, wallet and shove my boots on. I lock the door and book it to work. I make it in just as the clock hits 8.30. My day has just begun.

 

*************

 

Thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying the book so far! I love reading your comments! I'm dedicating this chapter to [BobbiSmithMackay](https://www.wattpad.com/user/BobbiSmithMackay)


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is dedicated to [Jax430](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jax430)

"Now that you can't have me

You suddenly want me"

~

 

"Morning Jax!" I shout as I'm coming in the front door.

 

"Morning love!" Says a familiar male voice, from the back.

 

Is that Bryan? He's not supposed to work until Wednesday..? Where's Jax?

 

"That you, Bryan? Where's Jax?" I call out.

 

"Jax called in sick, she's gone to the doctor. Didn't really say why, she just said she needed to be seen." He replies, coming around the doorway from the locker room.

 

"Oh, okay.. I hope she's alright." I say, a bit confused as to why she didn't let me know.

 

"I'm sure she'll be fine love, you know Jax better than anyone else." He replies with a smile.

 

I smile back, but not a true smile. He doesn't know the weekend of hell I've just been through with her, and it's none of his business.

 

Why didn't she tell me? I hope she hasn't had another seizure. I wonder what's going on with her.. I can't think about all this right now. I'll try to get answers on my lunch break.

 

I pin my tag to my apron, and make myself a latte, I know I'm going to need one today. With the first ring of the bell, comes the morning rush. I barely make it through, luckily Bryan is a great helper, and doesn't like to chit chat about personal life. After the morning and lunch rush comes and goes, Bryan has had his lunch break and it's now my turn. I feel like I've been in a fog all day since I heard the news about Jax. I need to sit and eat, and I need to talk to my best friend.

 

"Bryan, I'm going on lunch now, K?" I say over my shoulder as I grab a pre-made ham and cheese sandwich and my freshly made latte.

 

"Sure thing, love. I've got it over here."

 

I plop down at a table with my lunch, and pull my phone out. To my surprise, Jax did try to call me. Oops. I'll call her back now, after three rings she picks up.

 

"Hey"

 

"Hey, sorry I missed your call love. You okay? Bryan said you'd gone to the doctor." I sigh, raking my hand through my hair.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine love. Just wanted to be checked out to see if that stuff was out of my system..and I also had another seizure in the middle of the night." She replies.

 

"Oh Jax...are you okay? I mean, what does the doctor say?" I jolt and sit upright, nearly splashing my latte everywhere.

 

"I hit my head again. The doctor wants me to stay home for a few days, in case I have any more seizures. If I do, he wants to put me on some meds and do some tests. I hate this Han. Why did I go out that night? That knobhead ruined my life." She says sadly.

I sigh, and take a bite of my sandwich, "Okay love, I'll be round later to check on you. Hey, it's not your fault that you ran into him. He's the idiot. Speaking of him, I need to ring the police and see if they hung him up by his balls or not."

 

She laughs,"Yeah, they need to, or I will. Thanks again Han. You're the best."

 

"It's no problem love. You get some rest, and I'll see you after work." I say softly.

 

"Yeah, see you later love."

 

I ring off from Jax, and make a call to the Metro Police while I finish the rest of my lunch. Turns out the knobhead has a name, it's Matt Littsman. He's been released due to lack of evidence. Bollocks, in my opinion. I inform the police about Jax's current state, and the events of late. They tell me we would need a lawyer if we wanted Jax to get justice. Damn. I don't have enough money for a lawyer, but something has to be done. We can't let this guy do that again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's 5.30pm now, I'm home and getting cleaned up before I check on Jax. I jump out of the shower, and into a baggy sweatshirt, and sweatpants. I hear my phone start pinging as I'm brushing my hair. I ignore the first couple of pings, and brush my teeth. Then my phone sounds like its turned into a time bomb with all the pinging it's doing. What the hell? I unlock it to see most of them are coming from Twitter. I try to scroll through them to find the origin of this madness. It's Harry, of course. He was spotted in Germany. I click on the tweet and see it's just Harry and the boys at an airport. I sigh, "Well, guess he made it there safely," and go into my settings to silence my twitter notifications. I can't think about him right now. I tell myself, then realise I hadn't heard from Harry at all today. I wonder why? I might talk to him after my visit with Jax. I finish getting ready, grab my keys and shove everything into my purse as I shut the door behind me. It's about a 15 minute commute to Jax's place when you take the tube. As I'm waiting for the tube, I hear my phone ping.

 

1 new text message from Jax.

 

On your way?

 

Yes, just waiting on the tube.x

 

See you in a bit! x

 

As I start to put my phone away, it pings at me again.

 

1 new message from Harry Styles.

 

Hey, how are you? x

 

Hey, I'm good. Thanks for asking. I'm heading over to Jax's now. Catch up later? x

 

To be continued... ;) x

 

I shove my phone into my pocket, feeling all giddy like a school girl, butterflies in my stomach and all. He's a mess. I wonder when I should bring up the feelings talk. I'll wait a bit longer to see how things go, or even if this is something. I divert my thoughts to how I'm going to get some money for a proper lawyer to put that knobhead away for what he did, or at least make him pay for what he did to Jax. We're going to need a bloody miracle, or rob a bank. I get off at the stop and it's a 5 minute walk to Jax's flat. It feels nice and cool outside as night is descending upon London. Jax's flat is a bit more girly than mine, with chandeliers, red curtains and cushions, and photos of Marilyn Monroe & James Dean plastered everywhere. She's a bit of a romantic. It suits her well. I come up to her door, and knock only once and she lets me in. I can smell chocolate before I even get inside. Mmm...

 

"I've missed you.." I sigh, as I wrap my arms around her. I hug her tightly, like she's a little child that I look after, and don't realize how long I've held on until she starts to push me away.

 

"Alright..I'm not a baby now Han! I missed you too by the way," she replies, with a smile.

 

I stay at Jax's for 2 hours and I update her with what the police told me earlier. She's not happy about it, to say the least. We talk about options we have right now as far as getting a lawyer goes, and quickly realise that we're pretty much screwed. But we didn't want to give up, and just let him get away with what he did. As I'm making my way out, Jax says,

 

"I'll call or text you if I'm not feeling normal or if something has happened."

 

"Okay love, take care." I say softly and kiss her cheek.

 

With that I turn to leave her flat, and make my way back to get on the tube to go home. I only have to wait about 2 minutes, and the tube arrives. Now I'm on my way, I plug my headphones in and Taken comes on. I get butterflies and a bittersweet feeling hearing Harry's voice, and thinking about him. He makes me so happy, and have all these other feelings I don't know how to put into words. I just need some clarification. I try to ignore my thoughts on the ride home, and just try to enjoy Harry's comforting voice. It's around 9pm when I'm getting off the tube and making my way back to my flat, as I pull my headphones out, I hear a familiar voice I haven't heard in a long that sends chills down my spine.

 

"Hello, love."

 

I turn round to see that it's none other than my ex, Rob.

 

Oh great, what the hell is he doing here?

 

I stop in my tracks and ask him flat out,

"Rob, what are you doing here? You don't live near my flat." I say sternly.

 

"I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to see how you were doing.. " he tries to sound nice, I'm not falling for it though.

 

"Much better off without you, thanks. I've got to work tomorrow, so I really must be off now." I turn on my heels and start to walk away.

 

He grabs me by the arm as I turn around, a little too hard. I look up at him, he looks stern. He's not himself right now, normally he's kind. He hardly ever got angry unless someone tipped him over the edge. What's going on? I pull my phone out, and swiftly turn the recorder on.

 

"Rob, you're hurting me. Please let go." I say firmly, trying to pull my arm free.

 

"But, Han.. I need you. I made a mistake. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cheated. I just want you back." He pleads, and holds his grip.

 

"It took you 4 fucking months to realise that? God, you're thick! I'm not getting back with you. You ruined the chance you had. I really need to GO." I say sternly, as I pull my arm out from his grasp.

 

"But, Han..I've been a mess without you. Don't you miss us, what we had?"

 

"No, I really don't Rob. I'm well over you. Please leave me alone." I say as I nearly run up to my flat, and lock and bolt the door behind me.

 

Shit.

 

Now I really need to call someone. Jax? My mum? The police? Oh god..I don't know what to do. I go to my room and grab the knife I have in my bedside drawer and sit behind my closed door to my bedroom. Why did he come back? Why? I ask myself, and my phone pings. I'm almost afraid to see who it is, and it turns out to be Harry. "Thank god.." I sigh, wiping a tear from my face with a shaky hand.

 

What are you up to? x

 

Well, let's see Harry, I just got welcomed home by my ex boyfriend who cheated on me, and is abusive. What about you? I think to myself.

 

Just got home from Jax's place, you?

 

Everything alright? x

 

I sigh, and think about not replying. Harry probably doesn't give a damn about my past, and his life is more demanding in other areas than mine. Why in the hell is he still talking to me?!

 

Um, not really..Talk later, I need to call my mom.

 

Okay, I hope everything is alright. x

 

I don't reply to his last message, and I call my mom. She picks up after a couple of rings.

 

"Hey love.."

 

"Mum..Rob just showed up..I was at Jax's place, and he just showed up when I was walking home from getting off the tube. I- I don't know why he's here..I tried to push him off, but he grabbed my arm and it scared me. He didn't seem like himself. I got out of there and up to my flat and locked everything as soon as I could. I'm scared Mum," Everything spills out in a scattered, frantic mess.

 

"I'm here love. I promise. Just breathe. Have you made yourself a brew?"

 

"Thank you, no..but I need to. Thank you for thinking of everything when I can't." I say as I exhale a sigh of relief with my fears of Rob suddenly melting away.

 

I get up, and put the kettle on.

 

*************

I'm sorry for the abuse or stalker trigger. I want this to be real life, and sometimes that kind of stuff unfortunately happens in real life. Thank you again for reading! Please vote :)

Love, K


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is dedicated to [Boneralove](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Boneralove)


	14. Chapter 14

I dedicate this chapter to [Choose_love_H_S](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Choose_love_H_S) thank you again for helping me with this bit!

~

 

Thursday and Friday go quicker than I expect them to. Harry and I keep in touch when he is able to, which is becoming fewer as the days pass, and at odd hours. His texts look like,

 

Leaving Italy, headed to Denmark now, miss you. x

 

Now I'm starting to realize what his life must be like. Jax gets the clear from her doctor to return to work next Monday, which we are both elated about, since she's sick of watching P.S. I love you for the tenth time, among other sappy movies that she can now quote by heart. We decide to skip the cinema, and just go straight for the pampering. We both get much needed manis and pedis, while we sip on some white wine.

 

I haven't seen or heard from Rob, and I'm not sure how to feel about this. I don't want to think everything is fine and dandy, but I don't want to be paranoid. Friday night, I ask my neighbor to watch my flat for me while I'm away for Saturday with mum.

 

Saturday morning rolls around, slowly, just like me, when I wake up naturally. Like I said, I hate mornings. I wake up around 9ish, and take my time having my breakfast and tea. Afterwards, have my shower, and get into some fresh clothes. I look out my window, as I'm brushing my teeth and see it's starting to rain.

 

"Ah, hell..there goes my good hair day," I'm slightly irritated and spit my toothpaste in the sink. I grab a raincoat after I get my shoes on, and my purse packed and look around to make sure I've got everything.

 

"Yup, I think I've got it all," hands on my hips, then I pull the hood over my head before I leave the front door. I turn around to lock the door behind me, and feel a nudge on my back. I jolt and turn back around.

 

"Who? What!" I shout.

I see a man standing behind me, in very close proximity to me, he's quite attractive. Medium length brown hair, just coming over his ears, tanned skin, and blue eyes. I notice he looks down at my lips before he can find some words.

 

"Oh, sorry miss..didn't mean to scare you like that," he says.

 

"It's okay..just an accident. Don't worry about it. I'm just a bit more paranoid than usual," I laugh nervously, and brush it off.

 

"Okay, well..see you later then," he smiles, and starts to walk down the stairway.

 

I watch as he walks away, pulling the hood of his coat over his head and going the opposite direction I need to go. "Hmm, he seems nice." I think out loud. My turn to head downstairs now, and make the short journey to the bus stop. I pull my phone out to text her I'm on my way, just waiting for the bus. She replies,

Okay, see you soon love. xx

 

I plug my headphones in and turn on some music to pass the time, and the bus arrives in the middle of Poker Face. I get on the bus, and arrive at Waterloo Station quickly. The queue is short, I go through and get on the train for Brighton. After an hour and a half, I arrive in my hometown, and I'm a little earlier than mum expects me. After getting off the train, I pull my phone out and let Jax know I've made it home. I see Harry has sent me a message, I'll check that later. I decide to call mum now, and see what she's up to.

 

"Hello, love.." she answers warmly. I smile, and look down at my shoes.

 

The weather is a bit nicer here back home, I take my raincoat off before I answer mum.

 

"Er, uh..hey mum. I'm back home, just off the platform now. Do you want to grab some lunch or something?"

 

"Oh sure love! I'll come pick you up," she chirps.

 

A smile spreads across my face, I look up and see a beautiful couple holding hands walking towards me. I wave at them and they nod in my direction, smile and smile at each other.

 

"Great mum, see you in a few," I ring off from her and put the phone in my pocket.

 

I look upwards and let out a deep breath, as though I can finally relax. I put my sunglasses on, and shake my hair out. "It feels good to be home again," I smile.

While I've got the free time waiting for mum, I find an empty bench to occupy and I take this time to just relax. I haven't been able to do this in awhile, ever since that fateful night at Lagoon. My life has been a rollercoaster, and with Rob showing up again as well it isn't helping. We were never really great together, he seemed too clingy, and I don't do clingy. He just never gave me enough space, and got jealous of my friendship with Jax, which wasn't cool at all. We met school, he seemed to be a really great guy straight away. Then he changed after we got serious. He used to be sweet, thoughtful and even made me laugh. That all changed as soon as he asked me to be his girlfriend. I guess that's another reason why I'm afraid to take that step with Harry. I don't think he'll change, like Rob..but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of getting my heart broken.  What girl isn't afraid of getting her heart broken though?

HONK HONK

 

I snap out of my thoughts from someone honking their car horn. I look around to see it's none other than my beloved mum. I smile, and see she's waving at me with one arm and continues to honk with the other. We both start laughing, as I walk toward her. Loads of people are looking at us, making a scene, we don't care though. This is typical for us, always having a time together like we're on our own silly planet. She finally stops honking when I reach the car. We're both cackling at this point, and damn near in tears. I get in the car, and put my purse down to give her a hug.

"Oh mum! I've missed you!"

 

"I've missed you more, baby!" She exclaims, kissing my cheek.

 

Someone starts to honk at us now, and we both say, "Oi! Fuck off!" Then start laughing together again.

 

On that note, mum starts to move the car finally and steer us in the direction of food. As mum navigates through the busy streets of Brighton, we have some light chit chat about work, and life in general. As she pulls into a parking space, I decide to tell her about Harry.

 

"So, um..you know that band I really like?" I say hesitantly.

 

"Yeah..One Direction? Right? Bunch of handsome lads, they are," she replies.

 

"Yeah, that's them. Well..at work the other day, I actually met one of them, you know-" I start, and mum interrupts me.

 

"YOU WHAT?! Which one?! Was it Harry?!" She yells, not even looking at the road anymore.

 

"Mum, look at the road..oh god I should have waited until we were parked," I take over the steering wheel.

 

"Okay okay..I'll get us parked and you tell me, oh god Han..I can't believe you met one! I hope it's Harry..god he's some eye candy..don't tell your father I said that," she winks at me, and I roll my eyes.

 

Oh mum, if you only knew that we've kissed..and flirted and will be going on a date. I smirk, thinking this to myself.

 

"It IS HIM! Isn't it?! You're smirk is telling on you!"

 

"Yesss...it is," I shy say, with a smile. I look down, and bite my cheek.

 

"Oh Han! You fancy him, don't you?" She exclaims.

 

"Yeah..a bit.." I can feel the heat in my cheeks now.

 

"Well..tell me what happened!" Mum grabs my hands in hers and waits for every detail about how I met Harry Styles, the man of my dreams and nearly every other girl who walks this planet.

 

I tell her how he walked into the coffee shop, and how he ordered. I even tried to put on his accent, and demeanor. She started laughing and said, "Oh I bet I'd have a shot of something in my knickers if he'd said that to me!" We start laughing again, and I go on about our lunch, or it was my lunch really. He was just having some latte. Then how he hugged me, and it was the best thing that's ever happened to me. She squeals with excitement about our lunch, and the hug, and throws in her own little remarks about Harry's looks here and there. I chuckle, and I'm not surprised she's as crazy about him as I am.

 

"Well..did you see him again?" She teases.

 

"I'll have to tell you that in a bit..let's get our food first," I wink at her, and open my door to get out.

 

"Oh Han! You can't leave me hanging like this..." she pleads.

 

"I can, and I just did, mum! You're going to have to wait! And we can't use his real name when talking about him in public, Ok?" I say quietly, when she comes round to my side of the car.

 

"Yes, okay. Shall we call him 'your doctor'?" Looking as though that was the best idea she'd ever had. I roll my eyes, and laugh.

 

"Sure, mum..we can call him that," I laugh. Now I've got this mental image of Harry being a doctor, my doctor. Damn, that would be hot. I shake my head, and take mum's hand as we cross the street together.

 

Mum is the only person in this crazy world that fully gets me. She understands me without me having to explain myself, and she thinks a lot like I do. I mean, makes sense..she is my mum after all. She feels more like a best friend than a mum sometimes, because she doesn't act her age unless I've done something horribly wrong and she has to go into 'Mum mode' on me.

 

I open the door for us, and I smell fish & chips right away.

 

"Mmm..." mum and I say together. My stomach loudly agrees with me, causing us to laugh again. "Pipe down, you! I'll feed you in a bit.." I look down at my tummy.

 

"You want the usual?" Mum asks. I nod, and she goes to the counter to order for us. I find a spare booth by a window and sit down to wait for mum.

She returns a few minutes later, hands full of fried food for us to devour. My eyes must show how hungry I am, by mum's expression as she hands my food to me. She looks like she wants to say, "Damn, is this the first time you've seen food?"

But she ends up saying, "A bit hungry, are we?"

 

"Yes! I'm bloody starving!" I pick up my fish, forgetting the ketchup and take a monstrous, not so ladylike bite. "Mmm..oh god this place is the best," I say with a mouthful of food. Yep, I really don't have any manners. I guess Harry will just have to put up with that.

Mum laughs at my enthusiasm for food, and starts to tuck into hers. After I get a few bites in me, I tell mum what she's been dying to hear. She reacts how I thought she would, not very subtle..but she thinks she's being subtle, which is cute.

"So what happened when.." she looks around the shop and back at me and loudly whispers, "your DOCTOR had a drink with you?!" She winks hard.

 

I can't stop myself from cracking up laughing. My mum is too much sometimes. It's a wonder she can keep a secret, which she is actually really good at, believe it or not. After I catch my breath, I tell her about the rest of the night, including Jax and all the shit that went down. She gasps and feels terrible for her, and asks why didn't I call her. I honestly didn't think about it in the heat of the moment, I tell her. Once I tell her that Jax is doing better after her seizures and will be returning to work on Monday, she feels a bit better about it all. She's just as upset about Matt Littsman as I am, and she wants to help with getting a lawyer. I feel guilty getting help from my own mum and dad like this, but I think this one time is a good exception. After we finish our food, mum drives us home and we fill dad in on everything, over a cup of tea. Dad is happy for me about meeting Harry, and he agrees with mum, about getting a good lawyer for Jax. I thank them both endlessly and nearly come to tears, I'm so glad I have good parents that are willing to help others when in need.

 

**************

 

Thank you for reading! Things seem to be looking up for Hannah & Jax! Stay tuned to see what happens with Harry!


End file.
